UNA NOVIA PARA MAMORU
by SEREDAR
Summary: El Granjero Adorable Mamoru Chiba tiene dificultades para encontrar una esposa, y Serena Tsukino está comprometida pero conoce a Mamoru Chiba en una fiesta y decide ayudarlo, para que tenga más confianza. Mamoru Chiba, tiene dos pies izquierdos a la hora de bailar, torpe como un oso cuando está con alguna mujer, pero cuando está trabajando con...
1. ARGUMENTO

_**UNA NOVIA PARA MAMORU**_

**_Autora:_**_Ruth Ann Nordin_

**_Adaptada A Los Personajes De: _**_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

**Argumento**

El Granjero Adorable Mamoru Chiba tiene dificultades para encontrar una esposa, y Serena Tsukino está comprometida pero conoce a Mamoru Chiba en una fiesta y decide ayudarlo, para que tenga más confianza.

Mamoru Chiba, tiene dos pies izquierdos a la hora de bailar, torpe como un oso cuando está con alguna mujer, pero cuando está trabajando con caballos y ganados la diferencia es como el día y la noche.

Esto parece un desastre para Serena, que poco a poco ve la diferencia entre su novio y el atractivo Granjero. Ahora tiene que tomar una decisión. ¿Se casará Serena con su prometido o el con el torpe Mamoru que le ha robado su corazón…?

**_Esta adaptación es para mi amiga ***_****_CHRISTYDECHIBA*** que esta preparando una nueva historia inspirada en parte con esta novela que aunque es sencilla y nuestro protagonista es diferente al que estamos acostumbradas me ha encantado espero que también la disfrutéis.…_**

…**_Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…_**

**_Imágenes en el Facebook …SEREDAR GONZALEZ_**

**_Saludos hasta la próxima…_**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Septiembre de 1868 **_

_**Omaha, Nebraska **_

Mina Aino le dio un codazo a su amiga en el costado. No mires ahora, pero Mamoru Chiba se está acercando.

Serena Tsukino miró. Por supuesto, tenía que mirar. Cualquiera que diga, _No mires_, secretamente esperan que lo hagas, y Serena tenía que complacer a su amiga, dirigió su atención al pelinegro larguirucho quien le estaba pidiendo a Amy bailar.

Amy negó con la cabeza.

El dejó caer sus hombros, cambió de dirección hacia la siguiente dama en la fila. Él, por otro lado, no era un joven garboso, pues en un instante logró derribar a Rei y ambos cayeron hacia el suelo del granero.

Las personas alrededor de ellos se rieron, y sí, Serena pensó que nunca había visto una persona tan torpe en toda su vida. ¿Qué era lo que Mamoru Chiba hacía trabajando en la granja de su padre? estaría mejor alejado de cualquier fila.

Mamoru se puso de pie y ofreció ayudar a Rei a levantarse, pero Rei lo apartó de un golpe. Lo haré por mí misma, muchas gracias. Entonces se levantó, se quitó el polvo de su falda y salió enfadada.

El rostro de Mamoru estaba rojo, pero tenía a su favor que no se rendía. Solamente continuó con la siguiente dama de la fila, que resultó ser Rachel.

Mina agarró el brazo de Serena y la arrastró a través del granero. No hay necesidad de hacer cola como una oveja esperando a ser sacrificada, le susurró. Serena secretamente estaba de acuerdo con ella, aunque tenía que admitir que sentía pena por él. Al paso que iba nunca iba a encontrar una esposa, y todo el mundo sabía que tenía la esperanza de casarse y tener su propia granja. Lo estaba intentando demasiado, pensó. Ella meneó la cabeza cuando otra dama lo rechazó. Alguien tendría que enseñarle al pobre hombre como actuar frente a las mujeres.

Cuando ella dio un paso hacia adelante, Mina se quedo boquiabierta y la empujó hacia atrás. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Él ya terminó con este lado del granero, no va a pedirnos que bailemos.

Él necesita ayuda.

Pero no la tuya.

Entonces ¿Quién lo va a ayudar?

¿A quién le importa? Con tal de que no seamos nosotras.

Serena suspiró y se puso las manos en las caderas. De veras, Mina. Simplemente el otro día le enseñabas buenos modales a tu pequeña hermana… ¿Es de buena educación dejar a este hombre en la situación en la que se encuentra?

¿Qué pensará Diamante?

Va a pensar, que le estoy haciendo a Mamoru y a la mujer con la que terminará casándose un gran favor. Además, Diamante no pudo venir esta noche. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Pasar mi tiempo deprimida en una esquina?

Sí. Estás comprometida con él.

Y esto no va a cambiarlo. Ahora, vete a buscar a alguien que te invite a bailar, sonrió y señaló a Arman. Él ha estado mirando fijamente. Ve por allí. Tal vez podamos estar en la misma pista de baile.

Mina se quejó en voz alta pero se abrió paso más allá de la mesa de refrigerios.

Serena se dio la vuelta y observó que Mamoru estaba caminando hacia donde estaba ella. Miró hacia abajo y vio que una servilleta estaba pegada a su bota. Hola, le saludó mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su ondulado pelo negro. Mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba.

Sí. Lo sé. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres...y no por una buena razón. Tienes algo pegado en tu bota.

El miró hacia abajo. Oh. Es verdad.

Cuando él estaba a punto de tocar el pegajoso dulce que era el responsable de haber pegado la servilleta en su bota, ella lo detuvo. Si tocaba eso y después a ella… bueno, eso sería de muy mal gusto. Espera. Voy a conseguir otra servilleta para limpiarlo.

Se apresuró a ir a la mesa y se giró para asegurarse que él no estuviera tocando su bota, bien no lo hacía. Agarró una servilleta de tela y volvió con él, raspó el dulce y la servilleta de su bota.

Oh, bueno, yo podría haberlo hecho, le dijo

Lo sé, ella sólo pensaba que de esa manera era más seguro. ¿Qué ocurriría si mientras él estaba tratando de limpiar su bota perdía el equilibrio? Ella lo había visto tropezando toda la noche. Pero ahora está bien. Ya regresé.

Mientras se dirigía al cubo de la basura, se encontró con los ojos de Mina y vio a su amiga sacudiéndole la cabeza. Serena se encogió de hombros y regresó con Mamoru.

Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

Serena Tsukino.

Ya había escuchado el nombre Tsukino antes ¿Viven en el pueblo?, ¿no es cierto?

Sí. Mi Padre hacía zapatos y botas.

Eso es. Le compré estas botas a él. No me extraña que su nombre me resultara familiar.

Ella asintió.

Así que... ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Sí.

Está bien… me retiro, se detuvo y le dio una mirada cautelosa. ¿Has dicho que sí?

El hecho mismo de que él parecía sorprendido por su respuesta, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. De alguna manera, parecía lindo. Era como un torpe cachorrito.

Sí. Dije que sí.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó su cara. ¡Eso es genial! Vamos.

Ella levantó una ceja cuando se dirigió a la pista de baile sin ella. Obviamente no sabía que tenía que tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta allí.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, pareció sorprendido de que ella no estuviera junto a él.

Se esperó a que él regresara. Si quería encontrar una esposa, tendría que enseñarle lo que se debe y lo que no se debe hacer. Esto era uno de esos _lo que no se debe de hacer _en la lista.

Regresó con ella. ¿Has cambiado de idea?

No, pero no has tomado mi mano. ¿Ves? Ella señalaba hacia Arman mientras tomaba la mano de Mina y la llevaba a una de las pistas donde la gente se preparaba para bailar. Eso es lo que hacen los caballeros.

Oh. No me había dado cuenta antes, lo siento.

Al tiempo de que él le ofrecía la mano, ella se rió. Supongo que no es un problema grave, pero algunas damas no bailarán con un hombre a menos que haga eso. Aceptó su mano y pensó que tenía un buen agarre. No muy apretado pero tampoco flojo. En realidad, era el correcto.

Fueron a la misma pista en donde Mina estaba, y Mina le dirigió una mirada de _pobrecita de ti_. Serena simplemente se encogió de hombros. Cuando empezó la música, se le ocurrió que tal vez Mamoru tuviera dos pies izquierdos. El chocó con otras personas y tropezó dos veces. Dependió de ella evitar que se cayera. Aún así, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y entusiasmado seguía las instrucciones. Una cosa era segura: él tenía entusiasmo. Y eso era refrescante. Probablemente disfrutaba más de la vida que la mayoría de la gente.

Cuando la música terminó, regresaron a su posición original en la pista y aplaudieron. Serena se aventuró a echar una mirada hacia Mina y la vio señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Mamoru. Preguntándose qué le preocupaba a su amiga, Serena se giró a verlo y vio que estaba jugando con el botón del puño de su camisa. No sabía por qué tal cosa debería de molestarle a Mina, así que decidió ignorarla. Tal vez, era el hecho de que para empezar, Mamoru estuviera esperando la siguiente ronda en la pista de baile, eso era lo que molestaba a su amiga. Él lo hizo, después de todo, giró a Mina tan rápido cuando ella tenía que cambiar pareja.

El pobre hombre necesitaba aprender a bailar. Sólo que no era justo dejarlo continuar con esto. Ella no creía que él intencionadamente fuera un mal bailarín.

Ella le dio un empujoncito en el brazo. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, le susurró. Déjame guiarte en este, ¿está bien?

El parecía preocupado. ¿Soy tan malo?

Ella le respondió indecisa. Sólo necesitas algunas indicaciones. Realmente son cosas de menor importancia. Y eso era cierto. Si pudiera dominar lo básico, sería mejor… y así podría ser él uno de aquellos con quien bailaría en el futuro.

Cuando la música comenzó, ella tomó la iniciativa, lo que provocó algunas extrañas miradas de los demás, pero fingió que no se daba cuenta. Mamoru cayó en un paso y lo controló mucho mejor. Bien. Eso significa que captaba las cosas rápidamente. Justo cuando iban a hacer la última vuelta en la pista, él levantó su brazo y su cabello quedó atrapado en algo del puño de su camisa.

Su cabeza se echó para atrás. ¡Oh!

¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Lo siento.

No podía ver exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo, pero ella se levantó y con su mano libre se tocó tratando de abrir el botón del puño de su camisa. Tenia una hebra suelta, le explicó. Se debió de haber enredado en tu cabello.

Ella gimió, deseando haberse hecho una trenza en lugar de dejarse el cabello suelto.

¡Aléjate de ella! Mina replicó y lo empujó hacia un lado.

Serena pegó un grito y tropezó contra él. ¡Oh Dios, eso duele!

Su cabello esta enredado conmigo, le dijo a Mina. ¿Ves?

¡Tú, gran zoquete! Mina gritó. Solamente tú podrías ser tan torpe.

L-lo siento. Fue un accidente.

Fue un accidente, Serena rápidamente le aseguró a su amiga.

Bueno, ambos déjenme tratar de sacarles de este lio, Mina exigió. Este cabello está demasiado enredado en ese puño y sólo están empeorando las cosas. Voy a ir a traer una Tijeras.

¿Tijeras? Serena se quedó sin aliento. ¡Ella no quería cortarse el cabello! ¿No puedes solamente tirar del cordón?

Mina los sacó de la pista de baile, así no estarían en el camino de nadie. Serena, tu cabello está muy enredado en el botón. No se puede salvar. Deberías estar contenta de que no está en tu cuello.

Yo...lo siento, dijo Mamoru.

Serena parpadeó para contener sus lágrimas. Ella cepillaba su cabello unas cien veces cada noche… ¿y todo para qué?

Cuando Mina regresó, les ordeno que se quedaran quietos.

Serena escuchó el sonido devastador del tijeretazo que la liberó. Cuándo se levantó y vio la largura de las hebras que habían sido cortadas, inhaló fuertemente y se tocó la cabeza dejando que sus manos se deslizaran hacia su cuello. El daño en su cabello llegaba un poco más allá de sus hombros, éste había pasado hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su hermoso cabello. ¡Estaba arruinado!

Serena, Yo-yo no sé qué decir, Mamoru divagaba, sus ojos muy abiertos. Yo no quise…quiero decir, no estaba tratando.

Mina se puso las manos en la cadera y lo miró. Pienso que ya ha dicho lo suficiente. Muy bien. Fue un accidente. ¿Por favor podrías irte antes de causes más daño?

El agachó la cabeza y se marchó.

Mi cabello. Serena sintió las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba llorando en público.

Mina chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza. A Diamante no le va a gustar nada. Se va a molestar cuando se dé cuenta de lo que paso y el porqué.

Pero yo solamente trataba de ayudar.

¡Y mira lo bien que lo hiciste! Te advertí que ahí había un hilo suelto.

No lo vi. No tenía ni idea de lo que estabas tratando de decirme.

Ella suspiró y movió la cabeza. Bueno, lo echo hecho está. De nada sirve llorar por la leche derramada. Vamos a mi casa para que te corte el resto del cabello.

Serena se dio cuenta de cuando Mamoru abandonó el granero. Con lo mal que se sentía por él, odiaba tener que cortar su cabello. Le tomó años para tenerlo como ella quería. Bueno, esto fue una dura lección. A veces, cuando alguien trata de ayudar a alguien más, sólo empeora las cosas.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, Serena se sentó frente al espejo de su dormitorio y cepilló su rubio cabello que disminuyó ligeramente hasta los hombros. No había forma de ocultarlo. Había perdido unos buenos diez centímetros anoche. Bueno, eso fue lo que le paso por no llevar el cabello recogido…y el decidir bailar con alguien que era conocido por tropezar con todo. Aún así, fue un accidente, y mirando hacia atrás, se sintió mal por Mamoru. Tenía la apariencia de un cachorrito lastimado. También sintió pena por cualquiera que terminara casándose con él. Su esposa tendría que mantenerse a una distancia segura para evitar salir lastimada.

Los golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. ¿Sí?

Su madre se asomo por la puerta, con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Diamante esta aquí.

Sí, estaría. Él le había dicho que la llevaría a un picnic ¿Que es lo que va a pensar de mi cabello? Aunque se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba a salvo con él, lo recogió en una trenza. Fue una experiencia atemorizante el haber perdido gran parte de esto en una sola oportunidad, que ella no quería tentar al destino.

Suspiró y dejó su habitación. A medida que se acercaba a la sala, aminoró sus pasos para poder ver bien a Diamante. Era refinado. Mucho más que Mamoru. Iba vestido con un traje y su cabello rubio platino estaba bien peinado. Estaba de pie enfrente de la ventana con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. También parecía confiado. No había notado eso acerca de él antes. Mamoru, con la camisa que llevaba y sus pantalones de mezclilla y su negro cabello que parecía como si constantemente pasara la mano sobre él, no era refinado en absoluto. En cuanto a tener confianza…Bueno, era obvio que no estaba seguro de sí mismo. Tal vez ese era parte de su problema. Si él tuviera la misma confianza que Diamante tenía, tal vez podría encargarse de sí mismo mejor.

Diamante, se dio la vuelta y la miró. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Serena, sin duda estás hermosa esta mañana.

¿Quieres decir que hay mañanas en las que no soy hermosa? Le bromeó.

Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Su madre entró en la habitación, llevando una canasta y una manta. Necesitaran esto para el picnic.

Oh. Sí. Lo había olvidado. Serena había preparado la comida antes de irse a vestir para el paseo.

Diamante tomó la canasta y la manta. Alquilé el carruaje y el caballo, así que podemos dar un paseo alrededor del lago. Eso suena divertido, dijo su madre, aplaudiendo. Eso es justo lo que necesitas después de haber tenido que cortarte el cabello, le dijo a Serena.

Me enteré de eso, comentó Diamante. Espero que no le tome mucho tiempo para que vuelva a crecer. Tu cabello es uno de tus más bellos rasgos.

Su madre suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Es una verdadera pena.

Fue un accidente y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, dijo Serena. El Señor sabia que llorar no le había servido de nada.

Lo que sea. ¿Qué te convenció a bailar con Mamoru Chiba, de todas maneras? Le preguntó Diamante.

No lo sé. Se encogió de hombros. Me pareció una buena idea. Supongo que pensé que podía enseñarle a ser menos torpe con las mujeres. Entonces lo miró cautelosamente. ¿Estás molesto conmigo porque baile con él?

Diamante se rio. ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué alguna vez podría estar enojado? El hombre es un idiota fracasado.

Ella frunció el seño.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza. No vamos a adentrarnos en todo eso. Ustedes dos deberían concentrarse en pasar un buen rato el día de hoy. Serena querida, hablaré contigo cuando regreses a casa.

Serena suspiró pero estuvo de acuerdo en dejar el asunto por el momento. Se preguntaba si su madre la criticaría por bailar con otro hombre mientras estaba comprometida con Diamante. Cualquiera que fuera el asunto, su madre podría, de hecho, hablarlo cuando ella regresara a casa.

¿Estas lista? Le preguntó Diamante mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

Sí.

Mientras se reunía con él, se preguntaba si debería o no quedarse en casa. No pensaba que la afirmación de Diamante respecto a Mamoru fuera agradable si acaso, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que debería hacer al respecto.

¡Aquí viene Mamoru! ¡Ten cuidado o podrías perder tu cabello, Mami!

Mamoru fulmino con la mirada a su hermano de doce años quien estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un tenedor en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra.

Seiya. Su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras se daba la vuelta con una espátula en la mano. Ya es suficiente con tus burlas.

Mamoru se sentó frente a su molesto hermano quien se reía disimuladamente de él. No podía esperar para tener su propia casa. Entonces no tendría que aguantar más a su molesto hermano. El perro corrió al lado de Mamoru y jadeaba en la espera de la comida por recibir. Mamoru generalmente a escondidas alimentaba al animal durante las comidas porque no podía soportar tener al pobre perro viéndolo con esos ojos tristes.

Seiya hecho un vistazo por encima de su hombro y cuando vio que su madre estaba de espalda hacia ellos, bajó su tenedor y cuchillo e hizo un movimiento gracioso mientras se agarraba el cabello.

Mamoru agarró el cuchillo y el tenedor de Seiya y dejó que el perro que estaba sentado a su lado lamiera los cubiertos. Solo cuando Seiya protesto, rápidamente se los regresó y le sonrió.

Su padre y Taiki entraron a la cocina y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales.

¡Mami!, chilló Seiya. Mamoru dejó que el perro lamiera mi tenedor y cuchillo. Necesito nuevos cubiertos.

No es cierto, mintió Mamoru.

Su madre se volvió hacia su padre. ¿Has visto algo?

Su padre negó con la cabeza. Cuando llegué, los cubiertos estaban en su sitio. Pues bien, no voy a comer con estos. Seiya los levantó como si estuviera agarrando un roedor muerto y los lanzó al fregadero.

Eso es todo, Seiya. Vas a ayudarme con los platos, dijo su madre.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Porque acabas de darme más trabajo jovencito.

Pero tenían saliva de perro por todos lados.

¿Estas discutiendo conmigo? Ella se colocó una mano en la cadera y lo miró.

Seiya se hundió en la silla. No, Mami.

Cuando Seiya dirigió su atención a Mamoru, éste levantó las cejas y ofreció una media sonrisa. ¡Ahí tiene! Eso le enseñará a esa pequeña comadreja por acosarlo. Mamoru no había tenido un momento de paz desde que Taiki le dijo a todo mundo lo que pasó. Lástima que Taiki hubiese sido testigo de todo. Suspiró. Realmente necesitaba tener su propia casa. Sus dos hermanos menores eran una molestia.

Así que Mamoru, su padre comenzó, ¿Cuando vas a tener tu propia casa?

Mamoru gimió hacia adentro. No… ¡esa pregunta otra vez…! Estoy esperando hasta que esté comprometido.

Oh grandioso, le murmuró Seiya a Taiki. Nunca nos desharemos de él.

Seiya, le advirtió su padre.

Hotaru de quince años entró a la casa. Ya termine de tender la ropa. Mamoru lo siento pero no pude conseguir quitar el cabello de tu camisa sin cortarla. La volveré a coser después de la cena.

Mamoru decidió ignorar las risas ahogadas de sus hermanos quedándose tranquilo. Mientras su madre y Hotaru ponían la comida sobre la mesa, su padre se aclaró la garganta y miró en dirección de Mamoru. Ya tienes veinte años .Es tiempo de que pienses en tener tus propias tierras. No todo el mundo espera hasta que estén listos para casarse para establecerse. Tu hermano Richard vivió solo durante dos años antes de que el conociera a Amy.

Lo sé, admitió Mamoru de mala gana.

Los hombres esperaron hasta que las mujeres se sentaran, antes dieron las gracias y comenzaron a comer.

Su madre negó con la cabeza a su marido. No hay prisa para nada de esto. Ella le dio unas palmaditas a Mamoru en el brazo, lo cual lo hizo sentir como un niño. No te apresures.

A través de la mesa Seiya se llevó la mano al Corazón y fingió llorar.

Mamoru se enderezó en su silla y agarró un panecillo antes de que los otros sabuesos se los comieran todos. Miren, no es que no me quiera ir de aquí, es sólo que no tengo el dinero suficiente todavía.

¿A qué te refieres, con que no tienes el dinero suficiente? Le preguntó Taiki después de tomar un trago de agua. Has estado ahorrando desde hace dos años.

Suspiró. Había tenido que utilizar una buena parte de ese dinero para comprarle a Serena un regalo para poder compensar su metedura de pata en el baile. De lo contrario, nunca sería capaz de volverse a ver a sí mismo en el espejo otra vez. ¡Pero a él, no le interesaba explicárselo a su hermano pequeño!

No importa, Taiki, le dijo su padre.

Taiki se encogió de hombros y volvió a untarle mantequilla a su panecillo.

Te diré qué, su padre continuó. Voy a dejarte que empieces a construir en aquel espacio de tierra al este de aquí, la que habías dicho que te gustaba. Incluso podemos ayudar. Una casa de adobe es todo lo que necesitas para comenzar y son relativamente baratas. Mientras tanto te voy a encontrarte trabajo para que puedas devolver el dinero. Mamoru pensaba sobre el plan, mientras despedazaba su panecillo. El perro le dio un empujoncito a su pierna, así que rápidamente deslizó un pedazo de este para él, mientras nadie estaba mirando. Rápidamente le dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza del perro y masticó la otra mitad del panecillo.

Realmente tenía la esperanza de encontrar una novia antes de que pudiera tener su propia tierra y casa, ¿pero si los temores de su familia se hicieran realidad? ¿Y si nunca encontraba una esposa? ¿De verdad quería envejecer y morir…en la casa de sus padres?

Está bien, finalmente accedió.

¡Yupi! Aplaudió Seiya.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de estate quieto‟.

Comenzaremos en Noviembre, dijo su padre.

¿Tan pronto? Mamoru pensó que estaban hablando del próximo año.

Su padre levantó su taza de café y dijo. De esa manera no tenemos que apresurarnos el resto de la cosecha o la temporada de cosecha del próximo año.

Tenía sentido. Pero aún así, a Mamoru no le gustaba la idea de vivir solo… a pesar de que sus hermanos eran una gran molestia, suspirando término su comida.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

Serena estaba sentada en el columpio del porche, tratando de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos, pero no podía concentrarse en él. Aunque habían pasado tres días, todavía no podía conseguir alejar a Mamoru Chiba de su mente. Tal vez fuera porque cada vez que tocaba o veía su cabello, recordaba por qué había tenido que cortarlo. Eso, por supuesto, daba lugar a que sus pensamientos regresarán a Mamoru.

Cuando vio a un joven caminando por la calle hacia su casa, pensó que era Mamoru, simplemente porque había estado demasiado en su mente. Entonces, mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que era Mamoru y que estaba sosteniendo un paquete en sus manos. ¿Habría venido a verla? Rápidamente se acomodó su camisa, la falda y se la enderezó. ¿Por qué le importaba como lucía? Tal vez él no venía a verla a ella. Y aunque así fuera... Bueno, ¿por qué debería emocionarla?

Levantó el libro y volvió su atención a las palabras de la página enfrente de ella. Leyó la primera oración tres veces antes de darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que estaba leyendo, en realidad no sabía lo que decía. Esto era ridículo. Era sólo Mamoru Chiba. Y ella estaba comprometida con Diamante. Oh santo cielo. ¿Qué estaba mal en ella?

Mamoru se detuvo frente al porche y se aclaró la garganta.

Ella fingió estar sorprendida y miró hacia arriba. El se balanceaba de un pie al otro. Espero que... Quiero decir, ¿puedo...?

Él hizo un gesto hacia la parte superior del pórtico.

Al darse cuenta, de lo que estaba tratando de decirle, ella asintió con la cabeza. Ven aquí arriba.

Él avanzó pesadamente por las escaleras y se puso delante de ella. Quería pedirte disculpas por la otra noche. Tú sabes. Tu cabello. Puedo ver que tuviste que cortarlo. Su expresión acongojada la hizo sonreír. Encogiéndose de hombros, le dijo: Sólo fue un arreglo. De repente, ya no le pareció gran cosa. Era sólo cabello, después de todo. Volvería a crecer. Se movió hacia un lado. ¿Te gustaría sentarte?

Gracias. Se sentó junto a ella, manteniendo una distancia segura entre ellos y sosteniendo la caja por ella. Pensé que este regalo... podría ayudarte a... ya sabes, con tu cabello y lo demás.

Ella tuvo que admitir que se sentía halagada por que el estuviese tímido en su compañía. No es que le importara mucho. Era tímido con cualquier mujer que tuviese alrededor, por lo que ella había observado. Sin embargo, le gustaba que él se preocupara, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Tomó la caja y le dio las gracias. Levantó la tapa y se quedó sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que contenía. Había varias cintas, tres gorras, un cepillo, un peine, cuatro pasadores para el cabello y un sombrero.

No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaría, así que cogí todo lo que encontré en la tienda. Espero que haya algo que sea de tu agrado.

Ella rió. Fue un dulce gesto. Una simple disculpa era suficiente, pero me gusta todo esto.

Mamoru pareció aliviado. Trata de no sentirte mal por lo sucedido. Sé que no era tu intención hacerlo.

Sonrió. Te lo agradezco. Veo que estás leyendo. No voy a quitarte más tiempo.

Espera, dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Le puso la tapa a la caja. ¿Tienes que ir a alguna parte?

No. Quiero decir, tengo que volver a la granja de mi papá, pero eso puede esperar.

¿Te gustaría algo de comer y beber? Es cerca del mediodía.

Parecía sorprendido por su invitación. ¿Estás segura? Se puso de pie. No te hubiera preguntado si no lo dijera en serio. Puedo hacerte un bocadillo para comer y para beber una taza de café antes de que regreses a casa.

Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre que me ha comprado todos estos regalos. Abrió la puerta mosquitera y le indicó que la siguiera. No te puedo hacer nada aquí.

De inmediato se levantó de un salto y se unió con ella mientras entraba a la casa.

¿Mama? Dijo en voz alta. Tenemos un invitado. Se volvió y le sonrió. Adelante, ponte cómodo en la sala. Voy a poner esto en mi habitación.

Él asintió con la cabeza y entro en la otra habitación, así que ella se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Tan pronto como puso la caja sobre el tocador, su madre entró en su habitación.

Ese no es Diamante, su madre le susurró antes de que ella cerrara la puerta para que pudieran hablar en privado.

Serena giró los ojos con afabilidad. Ya lo sé, mamá.

¿Quién es?

Mamoru Chiba.

Mamoru…La. Ella movió la cabeza, pareciendo confundida. Pero, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?

Vino a disculparse por lo de mi cabello. Mira, hasta me compró un regalo. ¿No fue amable de su parte? Ningún hombre había sido tan considerado antes. Sacó el sombrero y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

En realidad es un precioso tono de azul, ¿no te parece?

La mujer frunció el ceño. No sé si es prudente que aceptes ese regalo, cariño. Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasaría si él coge una idea equivocada? Y si no aceptara el regalo, él podría haberse sentido herido.

Tal vez…Pero, ¿Qué pensará Diamante?

Ella coloco el sombrero en la caja y saco sin pasador. Determinada tiro de los Lados de Su cabello hacia atrás, encajó El pasador en su Lugar y cepillo Su cabello, por lo que cayó ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Tú sabes lo que Diamante va a pensar. Tú escuchaste cuando lo llamo un idiota incompetente a Mamoru, continuo con tono agudo. Todavía le molestaba lo que Diamante había dicho. Estoy de acuerdo que fue un error por parte de él decir eso, pero es tu prometido. No deberías aceptar regalos de otros hombres y entretenerlos cuando ya estás comprometida. No es correcto.

Ella suspiró. Es sólo un almuerzo, mamá. Es justo que le dé algo de comer y beber durante la hora del almuerzo. Además, tú estás aquí. No se podrá malinterpretar la situación.

No estarás planeando hacer de esto un hábito, ¿verdad?

Serena colocó el cepillo en la caja, negándose a mirar a su madre a los ojos.

¿Serena?

No estoy pensando en una relación romántica, pero creo que el pobre hombre necesita ayuda. No puede bailar y sigue tropezando con la gente. Si yo le enseñó a ser…menos torpe... en situaciones sociales, le estaría haciendo un favor a todas las mujeres. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso le pueda encontrar una esposa.

Realmente a Diamante no le va a gustar esto.

La cara de Serena se puso rojo de ira. ¿A quién le importa?

La mujer se quedó sin aliento y se puso la mano en la boca. Ella gimió. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez es hora de demostrarle a la gente como Diamante y Mina, que Mamoru no es tan idiota como ellos dicen.

Debes de tener cuidado, porque si no la tienes, la gente puede tener una idea equivocada. ¿Por qué crees que te estoy contando esto? El hecho de que tú sepas lo que estoy haciendo es prueba de que no hay nada turbio detrás. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Vas a estar con nosotros en el almuerzo y podrás comprobar que todo lo que vamos a discutir es inocente. Estoy pensando si a Mamoru le podrían gustar algunos de esos restos de costillas de cerdo, si les ponemos un poco de ese glaseado de manzana sobre ellos.

Ese es un menú elegante para el almuerzo.

Mira todas esas cosas que me dio…susurró ella, señalando a su tocador. No sé cuanto se gastó, pero no debe haber sido fácil para el hijo de un granjero reunir esa cantidad de dinero.

Tendremos que darle un poco de tarta de postre también. Sin embargo, su madre le detuvo antes de que pudiera salir, no puedes aceptar más regalos de él.

No lo haré.

Tan pronto como Serena y su madre llegaron a la sala, Mamoru se levantó de su silla. Hola, Sra. Tsukino, saludó jugueteando con el sombrero en la mano y balanceándose de un pie al otro.

Hola, Mamoru. Ese fue un gesto muy bonito, el darle a Serena algo a cambio del infortunio originado. Ella miró a Serena.

Voy a preparar el almuerzo. Serena, deberías de llevar a Mamoru al porche y hacerle compañía mientras tengo lista la comida.

Pero pensé que iba a ayudarte, argumentó Serena. En especial, ya que fue su idea invitarlo a comer.

¿Y dejar al muchacho que se aburra? Eso no lo haremos. Sigan adelante.

Está bien. Miró a Mamoru. ¿Te gustaría volver a salir al porche?

Sí. Seguro. Se colocó de nuevo el sombrero en la cabeza y caminó hacia delante.

Serena se volvió hacia la puerta cuando oyó resoplar a su madre. Se volvió a tiempo para ver a Mamoru tropezar con la alfombra. Se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio, pero el tropiezo hizo que la alfombra moviese la pequeña mesa a lo largo del piso y comenzó el jarrón a tambalearse. Su madre atrapó el jarrón antes de que cayera de la mesa. Agarrando la reliquia de familia en su pecho, respiró en un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

Lo siento, dijo. Yo... no me di cuenta que el borde de la alfombra estaba delante de la silla. Su rostro se puso rojo. Bueno, quiero decir, yo lo vi, pero entonces di un paso adelante y mis pies…

Su madre sonrió. Este bien, todo está bien. Dejó el jarrón en la mesa y alisó la alfombra. ¿Ves? Es como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Vamos, Mamoru. Serena le hizo un gesto hacia adelante mientras rápidamente revisaba el suelo. Por si veía claramente cualquier obstáculo potencial. Decidió que era mejor que ella mantuviese la puerta abierta para él. Se dio cuenta de que esto no era exactamente como se deberían de hacer las cosas, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo con la figuras de porcelana en el estante de la entrada.

Mamoru logró pasar sin ningún incidente.

Antes de que Serena pudiera reunirse con él en el columpio, su madre la tiró suavemente del brazo.

¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Serena.

Ten cuidado, le susurró su madre.

¿Por qué? No hay nada afuera que pueda romper.

Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Justo cuando Serena le iba a pedir que hablara claramente, su madre se volvió y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella se encogió de hombros y se reunió con Mamoru en el columpio.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo 4**

Mamoru observaba mientras Serena se sentaba junto a él. Su cuerpo se iba calentando por su cercanía. Esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta. Era la joven más bonita que alguna vez hubiera visto. Una parte de él no podía creer que ella todavía quisiera hablar con él. Casi parecía un sueño, excepto que en sus sueños él no era torpe cuando tenía mujeres a su alrededor.

Es un bonito día, decía él, tratando de pensar en algo que a ella le interesara escuchar. Es el clima perfecto para Septiembre. No es demasiado caliente y no es demasiado frio. El golpeó ligeramente su pulgar en su rodilla. Supongo que es la época del año. Quiero decir, ahora que Agosto terminó, los días calurosos están bastante alejados de nosotros. Sí. Y precisamente es lo que pensaba la semana pasada cuando tuve que usar un chal. No creo que el verano realmente haya terminado aun.

Probablemente no. Suspiró él. No era bueno teniendo pequeñas conversaciones, y no le ayudaba que no pudiera pensar correctamente con ella estando tan cerca de él. Aquí tenía la oportunidad de compensarla por lo del baile, y él lo estaba arruinando.

Me gustó el broche para el cabello. ¿Se dio cuenta que lo estoy usando?

No, el no lo había notado pero se cambió de posición, así que pudo verlo y asintió con la cabeza. Bien por esa, Mamoru. El clima es bonito. Ella se ve bonita. ¿No puedes pensar una mejor palabra que „bonito‟?

Todo lo que me distes es precioso. Ella miró sus manos, que estaban elegantemente dobladas en su regazo. Sabias que no tenías que darme esas cosas, ¿verdad?

No estaba seguro. Ella parecía tan horrorizada cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que cortarse el cabello que eso le recordó a su madre cuando se alteró tanto que su padre se fue derecho a conseguirle un regalo para pedir disculpas por haberla contrariado. Se imaginó que no estaría de más intentar hacer lo mismo. Y al hacerlo, de hecho, parecía que había funcionado de maravilla ya que lo invitó a almorzar.

De todos modos, continuó, para que lo sepas, cuando sucede algo y una chica se enfada contigo por algo, no tienes que gastar dinero para hacer las paces.

Oh. Muy bien, le respondió lentamente, sin saber a dónde iba con eso. ¿Quiso decir ella que no estaba interesada en él?

Así que... ¿cuándo se inicias la excavación de los cultivos?

Él parpadeó. ¿Quieres decir la cosecha?

Sí, ese es el término. Tendrás que perdonarme. No estoy familiarizada con los agricultores o sus hijos.

Pero te he visto un par de veces bailando en el granero. Porque a mi amiga Mina no le gusta ir sola. Ella no tiene ninguna hermana en edad de cortejo con quien ir.

Se contuvo de girar sus ojos. Ojalá el pudiera ir solo. Teniendo que llevar a Taiki y Hotaru junto con él era como tener a su periodista personal tomando notas de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Taiki y Hotaru volvían a casa y le decían a todo el mundo lo que había pasado. Mamoru realmente necesitaba tener su propia casa. Bueno, al menos ahora mismo no estaban aquí. Así que si hacia el ridículo, nadie lo molestaría al respecto.

Cambiando su atención hacia Serena, le preguntó: ¿Fue Mina quien te corto el cabello?

Sí.

Recordó a la rubia enojada con gran detalle. Pensaba que le iba a salir fuego de su boca. Algunas mujeres le daban mucho miedo, pero decidió mantener ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

Pasaron algunos momentos de incomodo silencio antes de que ella hablara. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar?

Se volvió hacia ella con interés. Esperaba verla otra vez, pero no había esperado que ella realmente dijera que sí cuando él le preguntó. No había planeado pedírselo hasta después del almuerzo. No tenía ningún sentido echar a perder una comida si decía que no. Pero aquí estaba ella pidiéndoselo. Resistió la tentación de saltar del columpio y gritar su buena fortuna, contuvo su emoción lo suficiente para simplemente responder: Sí. Eso estaría bien.

Ella le sonrió. ¿Cuándo puedes salir? No quiero interrumpirte en la cosecha. He escuchado que pasas todo el día en el campo.

Bueno, oficialmente comenzaremos en dos semanas. Puedo venir en cualquier momento antes de esa fecha.

Oh. Vamos a ver. Creo que tres días a partir de ahora puede funcionar. ¿Qué piensa tú?

¿Qué que pensaba él? Se pellizcó. No, no estaba soñando. Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo tengo que venir?

¿Qué te parece a la hora del almuerzo? ¿O a la hora de la cena es mejor?

Yo puedo salir cuando quiera. Estoy seguro de que mi papá va a estar de acuerdo con esto. Hizo una mueca. Eso lo hizo sonar como un niño en lugar de un hombre adulto que estaba dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de su propia granja y familia. Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que lo que tenga que hacer sea tan urgente que no pueda salir.

No. Eso realmente no sonaba mejor. Bueno, tal vez un poco mejor... pero no mucho. Ya soy un adulto, por supuesto. Quiero decir, no es como si mi papá todavía me dijera lo qué hacer. Tengo veinte. Es sólo que...

Oh, bien. Ahora estaba divagando como un idiota.

Entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Sólo quieres estar seguro de que si tu padre necesita ayuda, tú estarás allí para ayudarle.

Exacto.

Sí, definitivamente suena mejor. Gracias a Dios que apareció con las palabras correctas.

Tres días a partir de hoy está bien. Nada va a pasar para que pudiera ser una emergencia.

Entonces voy a tener la comida lista al mediodía, te puedes quedar y después el baile.

Él asintió con la cabeza, luchando por permanecer sentado para no saltar de alegría. Le dirigió una leve sonrisa, esperando que pareciera el tipo de sonrisa que alguien daría cuando levemente estaría interesado en algo.

Su madre salió y anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Él se sintió aliviado. Realmente no podía pensar qué más decir y pensó que dejando la conversación con Serena era algo bueno, era perfecto.

Nada puede superar esto. No.

Estaba en la cima del mundo. ****

¿Que ella esta qué? Repitió Mamoru tontamente mientras Seiya estallaba en un ataque de risa.

Comprometida, repetía Hotaru esa noche mientras revisaban los animales en el establo.

Pero no puede estar comprometida. Ella me invitó a ir a su casa a bailar.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros y puso el cubo de la leche junto a la vaca que iba a ordeñar. Yo no sé por qué te pidió que fueras. Sólo acabo de afirmar un hecho. Que está comprometida. Diamante Black se casará con ella en diciembre.

Se volvió hacia Taiki, que estaba lanzando el alimento hacia el comedero de los caballos, le preguntó: ¿Sabías que Serena Tsukino estaba comprometida?

Taiki negó con la cabeza. No. No ando al pendiente de los chismes locales.

Hotaru hizo rodar los ojos. No es chisme cuando alguien está comprometido. Es un hecho.

No me importa quien se vaya a casar con quien.

Suena como un hombre.

Mira, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme, que chica está con qué chico.

Bueno, cuando te llegue la hora de encontrar una esposa, te importará.

Seiya se levantó del piso en donde había estado dando vueltas y riéndose se quito el polvo de la paja de sus pantalones. Afortunadamente haré un mejor trabajo poniendo atención que Mamoru.

Yo no la he visto con ningún hombre, replicó Mamoru. Y al contrario de lo que todos piensan, yo trabajo duro. No tengo tanto tiempo para averiguar lo que está pasando en el pueblo. Además, ¿por qué iba a bailar conmigo, si estaba comprometida?

Esa es una muy buena pregunta, coincidió Seiya. De hecho, a menudo me pregunto por qué una mujer bailaría contigo.

Hotaru refunfuño y miró a Seiya. ¿No se supone que limpiarías los establos?

Ya he terminado, dijo Seiya, hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Lo he tenido que hacer todo yo. Creo que se suponía que Mamoru me iba a ayudar. De hecho, lo sé. Y si no se hubiera ido todo el día haciendo quién sabe qué con la señorita Tsukino, entonces habría terminado antes.

Taiki bajó el rastrillo y miró hacia su dirección. Bueno, ¿qué dijo cuando te disculpaste?

¡Nada! Respondió Mamoru, dándose cuenta de que parecía más duro de lo necesario. Después de todo, Taiki no fue quien le provoco tanto dolor como Seiya lo hizo. A pesar de eso ¿Qué le importaba a Taiki?

Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado para preocuparte por los chismes.

Supongo que eso significa que no resultó bien. Entonces Taiki puso el rastillo abajo y recogió el alimento para los pollos antes de irse.

No sé, dijo Seiya lentamente. Tenías una sonrisa tonta en la cara cuando llegaste aquí primero. Algo interesante sucedió.

Mamoru frunció el ceño. No necesitas preocuparte por mis asuntos.

Hotaru suspiró y levantó el cubo de la leche. Para que lo sepas, papá quiere que revises el cerrojo flojo en la cerca del ganado antes de ir a cenar.

Él suspiró y giró los ojos. Lo haré.

Vamos, Seiya, le dijo a su hermano menor. Ya voy, le gritaba mientras ella salía del edificio. Volviéndose a Mamoru, le preguntó: ¿Me puedes decir cómo tratas a las mujeres?

¿Por qué?

Le sonrió. Porque tengo que saber porque no les gustas a las mujeres y eres una gran fuente de información sobre lo que los hombres nunca deben de hacer.

La cara de Mamoru se puso roja. Este corrió detrás de su hermano, dispuesto a lanzarlo directamente a dentro del establo, pero Seiya fue demasiado rápido para él. Mamoru miró furiosamente a su hermano antes de agarrar las herramientas que necesitaba para arreglar la cerca. Sus buenas noticias ya no eran una gran noticia. Ahora se sentía como un tonto. Y él pensando que Serena quería volver a verlo.

Pero si ella estaba comprometida, entonces ¿por qué ella le pediría que regresara? ¿Por qué a ella le importaba si podía bailar bien o no? Tal vez se trataba de una broma. Tal vez, su novio y sus amigos se estaban riendo de él ahora mismo. Refunfuñaba mientras salía de la granja, ignorando la forma en que Seiya le susurraba algo a Hotaru y soltaba una carcajada antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la casa.

¡Cómo Mamoru odiaba vivir en casa! Eso es todo. ¡Voy a tener mi propio hogar antes de fin de año!


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5**

¿Qué hiciste qué? Le preguntaba Mina, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

Serena suspiró y atravesó con la aguja la tela que ella sostenía. Creo que me escuchaste la primera vez.

Mina se levantó de su silla y caminó de un lado a otro por el salón de Serena. No, no podrías haberlo hecho, porque después de que arruinó tu cabello, no hay ningún motivo por el que voluntariamente necesitaras volverlo a ver.

Nunca dije que no iba a volver a verlo.

Se detuvo junto a la ventana y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué es lo siguiente que quieres que te haga él? ¿Quemar tu vestido?

Serena se rió. No seas tonta. No es tan torpe. Entonces ella recordó lo del jarrón. Si su madre no lo hubiese atrapado, entonces se habría destrozado por todo el piso. No es que fuera su culpa, pero ¿quién podía decir si podría volver a tropezar con algo más? Bueno, eso era bastante sencillo. Voy a quitar todos los objetos frágiles de esta habitación y dado que va a ser durante el día, no habrá ninguna vela o lámpara de queroseno prendida. Sonrió, orgullosa de su ingenio. Esto resuelve el problema. Nada se romperá o se prenderá fuego.

No me gusta esto. No me gusta ni un poco.

Entonces no vengas cuando él esté aquí.

Lanzó ella un gruñido y miró por la ventana. ¿Qué vas a decirle a Diamante?

Ya se lo dije cuando vino la última noche para darme el diseño que quiere que lleve bordado en mi velo. Serena señalo con la mano hacia el tejido en su regazo.

Mina sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué le importa como lucirá tu velo?

A él no, pero a su madre sí le importa.

¿Por qué? No es su boda.

Alguien debería decírselo a ella. Serena examinaba la rosa blanca en el borde del velo.

Ahí está. Creo que lo hice. ¡Y ya está!

Eres demasiado amable con la gente, Serena.

No quiero causar problemas.

La gente se aproveche de ti.

Se levantó y recogió su caja de costura.

¿Me has oído?

Sí, le espetó ella. Respiro profundamente y se enfrentó a su amiga. Lo siento. No tenía la intención de ser cortante contigo. Las bodas son estresantes.

Todavía no lo sé. Primero Mónica. Después Michiru. Y ahora tú.

Ya llegará tu hora. Eso es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú ya tienes un hombre.

¿Es realmente tan malo?

Ella levantó una ceja. No voy a esos bailes de granero, porque me guste bailar, o porque me gusta estar cerca de un montón de gente.

Serena sonrió. Tal vez deberías conseguir un marido por correo.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

Bueno, ¿por qué no? Los hombres consiguen novias por correo todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no es al revés?

Porque hay hombres disponibles en este pueblo.

Tal vez todos estén con las personas equivocadas.

Buen intento, Serena, pero no va a funcionar.

Serena cargó la caja de costura y el velo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. ¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar? Mina la siguió. Estas tratando de evitar el tema. ¿Qué dijo Diamante cuando le dijiste que vas a darle más lecciones de baile a Mamoru?

Ella puso los artículos sobre su tocador, y frunció el ceño. Se echó a reír.

¿Y?

Y eso es todo. Tomó el sombrero que Mamoru le había dado y lo puso sobre su cabeza. ¿No es éste un sombrero hermoso?

Serena.

No podía ignorar la advertencia en la voz de su amiga. Gimió. Está bien. Se rió y dijo que Mamoru era una causa perdida.

¿Así que no le importa que estés con otro hombre?

No lo parece, ¿no es cierto? Y eso le molestó a Serena, pero decidió no decirlo en voz alta. Sus palabras exactas fueron que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, pero que no me podía culpar por querer correr y tratar de ayudar a alguien. Él piensa que es "adorable". Mina la siguió afuera de su habitación y por el pasillo.

Hmm...

Hmm, ¿qué?

Veo que no está usando el sombrero que Diamante te dio. Llevas puesto el de Mamoru.

Prefiero el de Mamoru. El de Diamante tiene ese horrible color verde que le gusta a su madre. Te lo juro, es como llevar puesto algo abominable.

Es atroz. Sus ojos brillaron mientras se detenía en la puerta principal. Inclinándose hacia adelante, murmuró: Usa el sombrero de Diamante cuando Mamoru este aquí y encontrará una manera de destruirlo.

A pesar de sí misma, Serena se rió. Oh Mina, dale a Mamoru más crédito que eso. Creo que es simplemente nervioso.

Probablemente tienes razón, se arrepintió. Creo que no debería ser tan criticona con él.

No deberías. En realidad él es una persona muy dulce. Empujó la puerta de malla abriéndola y bajó los escalones del porche.

Su amiga se reunió con ella y caminaron por la acera. ¿Aunque, estás segura? Quiero decir, estás comprometida.

Yo no estoy escondiendo nada. Se lo he dicho a Diamante. Mi madre estará en la casa cuando Mamoru venga. No veo por qué todos están preocupados.

¿Todo el mundo excepto Diamante? Comentó en un tono comprensivo.

Serena odiaba que Mina pudiera leer su mente. No puedes decirle a nadie lo que voy a decirte. Serena hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia su amiga. ¿Me lo prometes?

Si había una cosa que Mina era, eso era ser leal a su palabra, razón por la cual Serena se atrevió incluso a revelar lo que había estado ocultando cuidadosamente durante el mes pasado. Por supuesto, te lo prometo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. A veces me pregunto si Diamante va a casarse conmigo porque su madre me aprueba.

No. Eso no puede ser cierto.

¿No puede? Tú sabes lo delicada que es Neherenia Black. Creo que tiene un inmenso control sobre él. Serena dio un paso hacia adelante para continuar su paseo.

Bueno... Caminó hacia delante. Reconozco que son muy cercanos, pero... Ella dio un respingo. Eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

No sé. Quiero decir, ella y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, pero a veces me pregunto si le dijo que se me declarara.

Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué dijiste que sí?

Eso no lo pensaba cuando me preguntó. Ahora sólo es algo que ha estado en mi mente por un tiempo.

¿Y al hacer todo esto con Mamoru hace que te preguntes aun más?

¿No debería molestarle a Diamante, aunque sea un poco, que estoy con otro hombre?

Sí. Debería. Tomó ella una hoja de un árbol de los que bordean en el camino y le preguntó. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Le voy a enseñar a Mamoru como bailar.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mamoru estaba de pie enfrente de la casa de Serena y rápidamente repasó por completo su plan. No estaba seguro si iba a funcionar, pero tenía que hacer algo. No le agradaba ser motivo de burlas. Bueno, si Serena, su amiga y su prometido pensaban que era un tonto, el les complacería…por un tiempo.

Respirando profundamente, se arregló la corbata y llamó a la puerta principal. Esta se abrió y por un momento perdió el valor. Pero sólo por un momento. No importaba lo bonita que era, ni que llevara puesta una de las cintas que le había dado. El hecho era que ella lo había traído ahí para su diversión.

Serena sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a pasar. Me alegro de que pudieras venir. Creo que vamos a pasar un buen rato.

El le devolvió la sonrisa. Estoy seguro de que lo haremos. Recorrió el pasillo y el salón. Muy astuta. Parecía como si estuvieran solos por el momento. Pero no podía ser. Esa amiga suya Mina y Diamante tenían que andar rondando cerca. El armario de la puerta principal estaba entreabierta ¿Tal vez se habían escondido ahí adentro? Su mirada se dirigió hacia el salón. El sofá estaba contra la pared pero no directamente pegado a esta. Tal vez estaban detrás. Calculó mentalmente todos los lugares posibles donde podrían estar.

Mi madre está arriba, pero bajará en unos minutos, explicó Serena mientras entraba al salón. Estaba pensando que podríamos bailar un poco después del almuerzo. ¿Te gustaría sentarte y conversar un rato?

Que conveniente era que su madre estuviera fuera de su alcance para escucharlos. Obviamente su madre no lo aprobaría si sabía que su hija había planeado burlarse de él. Bueno, suponía que la chica había cubierto todas sus bases. Tomó otra profunda respiración. Si un show era lo que ella y sus amigos querían, entonces él les daría a todos uno bueno.

A mí no me importa aprender a bailar un poco antes del almuerzo, le dijo. Sería bueno para entrar en calor. ¿No crees? Entonces podremos ver lo realmente mal que puedo bailar.

Oh. Supongo que tienes razón. Entro al salón y buscó con la mirada la mesa que había cerca de la silla. ¿Donde está el jarrón? Se quitó su sombrero y lo puso en el perchero.

¿El qué? Le preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta para verlo.

El jarrón. El que casi rompí la última vez que estuve aquí. Ese comentario podría llevarles a recordar lo odioso que podría ser cuando él se ponía nervioso.

Ella parecía sorprendida. Oh. Ese. Uhm...Bueno...

¿No quieres que casi lo vuelva a romper otra vez, eh?

Su rostro se puso rojo, revelándole que tenía razón. No, dijo soltando una risa incomoda. Mi madre quería tenerlo en su habitación.

Ella no sabía mentir. Pero la dejaría creer que no se había dado cuenta. Era una pena para ella que él fuera mejor mintiendo. Decidido a seguirle el juego, le dijo. Eso es en realidad algo bueno, el que lo haya sacado de aquí. Recuerdo una vez, cuando rompí completamente la colección de porcelana de mi madre. Por Dios, nunca había visto a alguien gritar así. Mi familia no me permite acercarme a nada que pueda romper soltó una carcajada. ¿Sabes lo que hacen cuando estoy dentro de la casa? Me amarran a una silla para que así no pueda ir a ninguna parte.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Eso es terrible.

No. Realmente no lo es. Sigo destruyendo cosas. No sé por qué. Es como si atrajera a los problemas. Abrió los brazos y golpeó la planta de la mesa, fingiendo que era un accidente. ¡Oh no! Rápidamente se arrodillo y a propósito excavó en una parte de la maceta sacando algo de tierra y frotándosela en sus manos. Entonces levantó la planta y la puso de nuevo en la mesa. Ahí tienes. Perfecto. Y pasó sus manos a través de su cabello.

Uh...Mamoru...

Se revolvió el cabello otra vez antes de limpiarse las manos en sus pantalones. ¿Qué?

Parecía como si ella no supiera que decir.

¿Estás listo para bailar?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus manos.

El las levantó y las inspeccionó. Oh. Por supuesto. La tierra de la planta. Sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se las limpió. ¿Mejor? Si quieres puedo ir a lavármelas. Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez desearías lavarlas por mí. No puedo lavarme las manos en casa desde el incidente del suelo podrido.

¿El incidente del suelo podrido?

El escondió su diversión con una mezcla de curiosidad y horror de su rostro. Había estado extrayendo agua del fregadero, pero el agua no paraba de salir, hasta que la cocina se inundó.

Seguramente, eso no es posible.

Tampoco lo creía hasta que sucedió. Es increíble con qué rapidez el agua puede cubrir todo el suelo. Les tomó a mi papa, mis hermanos y a mí toda una media hora para detenerla. Al parecer tiré demasiado de la palanca. Algunas veces no conozco mi propia fuerza. Y es por eso que también tienen que alimentarme.

Pero...Pero comiste bien aquí el otro día.

Y eso me tomó mucho autocontrol. Inspirado, alzó bruscamente sus hombros. Algunas veces me dan los ataques.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Los...los ataques?

Sí. Realmente son malos y también frecuentes. Una vez, fueron tan malos que terminé tirando la comida por todos lados y ni siquiera me refiero a lo que hice con los cubiertos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Me estás tomando el pelo. Entonces ella se puso a reír, pero sonaba como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que le había informado.

El se encogió de hombros y dejo que sus manos temblaran ligeramente. Está bien.

Su risa cesó completamente.

Así que... ¿Qué haremos para la música?

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Oh. Sí el baile, bien. Juntó las manos y entonces señaló con la mano hacia el centro de la habitación. Pensé que podría solamente tararear una melodía.

Es una extraña manera de hacer las cosas, pero como no hay nadie más por aquí... Él se inclinó hacia adelante para poder revisar detrás del sofá. Extraño. No había nadie. Dándose la vuelta para verla, le sonrió. Vamos a hacerlo.

Entonces, él se dirigió a su encuentro. Esperaba que se quitara de su camino cuando él a propósito cayó hacia adelante, lo hizo de manera que al caer y girarse, se terminó golpeando la cabeza con un lado del sillón.

¿Estás bien? , preguntaba ella mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Se masajeó la sien que le dolía. Se suponía que eso no tenía que haber pasado… ¡Oh bien! Tendría que seguir con el juego. Los temblores… Te dije que iban y venían sin previo aviso.

Lo agarró de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Debería buscar algo para ponerte en la cabeza.

Bah. Esto sucede todo el tiempo. He sido afortunado, por no haberme lastimado realmente, como aquella vez que me lastimé considerablemente en una parte importante.

¿En qué lugar podría ser?

Se cubrió el rostro, como si se avergonzara, pero lo que realmente necesitaba hacer era concentrarse para así no poder reírse ante su expresión atónita. No deseo imponerme ante la sensibilidad de una dama. Cuando aplacó la necesidad de reírse, estiró las manos hacia ella. ¿Esta lista para bailar?

Parecía vacilante, pero asintió con la cabeza y se unió con él, en el centro de la habitación. Tenía que admitir que ella estaba realizando una magnífica actuación. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tomaría antes de que ella llamara a sus amigos… o cuanto tiempo, les tomaría a éstos en aparecer mágicamente. Aparentemente, necesitaba emplear una nueva táctica. La atrajo hacia él, pensando que sin duda Diamante entraría irrumpiendo en la habitación a toda velocidad. Pero no lo hizo.

No puedes sostener una mujer tan cerca, le dijo ella, con el rostro vívidamente rojo. No es apropiado. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y le puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en la mano. Ahí tienes. Eso está mejor.

En realidad no. A él le parecía mejor de la otra forma, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Aun así, eso debería poner a su novio furioso. ¿Hasta qué punto iban a dejar llegar la farsa?

Sígueme, le instruyó. Ella comenzó a tararear y dio un paso hacia un lado.

Instintivamente, el hizo lo que le pidió. Tienes una linda voz. ¿Cantas?

La mayoría de las veces para mí.

Déjame escucharte cantar.

Ella sonrió, pero no lo miró. No puedo.

¿Por qué no?

No lo sé.

Porque era demasiado tímida. Eso era algo que él entendía muy bien, pero quería escucharla por lo que le dio un pequeño empujoncito en su espalda y le sonrió. Vamos. Sólo una línea.

Parecía como si lo estuviera considerando.

Pues entonces cantaré primero. Ahora, cuando se trataba de cantar, él no tenía que fingir que era malo. Era algo natural en él. Cuando alcanzo la nota alta, su voz se quebró y ella se estremeció por un momento. Dejó de cantar. Lo siento. Hizo una pausa y presto atención por si alguien se reía, pero no había nadie. Diamante y Mina eran muy buenos escondiéndose. Si él no lo supiera, en realidad creería que solo estaban él y Serena en los alrededores.

Serena respiró profundamente y entonces cantó una canción en voz baja, llevando su pensamiento fuera de la ventana y preguntándose si Diamante y Mina estarían escuchándola afuera de la casa. El la miró con admiración. Ella podía hacer más que sostener una nota, e hizo que le recorrieran escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Cuando ella lo vio, se detuvo, pareciendo cohibida.

Tienes una hermosa voz, susurró, intentando que nadie más lo escuchara, solo ella.

Gracias.

De repente se le ocurrió que tal vez esto había sido una invitación sincera por parte de ella para enseñarle a bailar, podría ser el momento adecuado para decirle lo bonita que era. Pero esto era una farsa, y a causa de eso, no podía disfrutar del momento con agrado. No tuvo moralmente el valor de tirarla alrededor para demostrarle lo mal que podía bailar. No después del buen momento que acababan de compartir…o más bien el momento agradable que el acababa de compartir con ella.

Finalmente la soltó y dijo, ya sé lo que está pasando. No soy estúpido.

Ella frunció el seño. ¿De qué estás hablando?

¿Por cuánto tiempo iba ella a continuar con este juego? Tú sabes, puedo tener mis malos momentos pero por lo menos no me burlo de las otras personas.

No te entiendo.

Era una buena actriz, pero él no iba a caer en esto. Pisando fuerte se acercó a la ventana, movió de nuevo las cortinas y se asomo. Hmm... No se veía a nadie escondido entre los arbustos.

¿Que estás haciendo? Le preguntó con voz desconcertada.

Se volvió hacia el cuarto y miró con atención detrás de la silla que estaba en la esquina. No, no había nadie tampoco.

¿Mamoru, te sientes bien?

La ignoró, fue hacia el pasillo y abrió la puerta del closet. No había nadie. Sólo había un montón de abrigos y zapatos. ¿Dónde más podrían estar Diamante y Mina?

Serena corrió hacia él. ¿Que estás buscando?

¿Donde están? Exigió. Ya no me parece divertido.

¿Quién?

Tú sabes quién.

Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntándotelo.

Bien. Así que ella iba a ver hasta donde le llevaría el engaño. Bueno, tendría que hacer algo que garantizara que Diamante saliera corriendo de su escondite. Mamoru atrajo a Serena hacia sus brazos y la besó. Fue un audaz movimiento, uno que él nunca tomaría bajo ningún concepto. Esperaba que luchara contra él o una bofetada…alguna protesta. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, parecía que se deshacía en sus brazos. Y ni Diamante ni Mina salieron a detenerlo tampoco. ¿Porque estaban todos dejándole besar a Serena de esta manera? Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Y él estaba demasiado entusiasmado por ello.

Finalizó el beso… e hizo algo que naturalmente le dolía pero que tenía que hacer…y gritó, ¡Salgan, salgan de donde quiera que estén!

Serena sacudió la cabeza, como si saliera de un trance y preguntó ¿De qué estás hablando?

¿Me llamó alguien? Le gritó su madre desde la escalera.

Ella volvió la cabeza en dirección a su madre que se asomaba por la barandilla, en la parte superior de la escalera.

No, mamá. Al menos, yo no lo creo. Serena lo miró. ¿Te referías a ella?

Suspiró. ¿Me quieres decir que Diamante Black y Mina Aino no están aquí? Le gritó. Diamante se ha ido con su madre para comprar los manteles de la recepción, dijo su madre. Y Mina no vendrá hasta esta tarde para la cena.

¿Qué recepción? Dijo él.

La recepción de la boda, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra recepción podría un novio planear?

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa. Esta parecía muy tranquila y no creía que la madre pudiera mentir sobre algo así. Le echó a Serena una mirada cautelosa. ¿Estás comprometida?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿No lo sabías?

No le gustaba el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. No era exactamente como lo había planeado. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esto, excepto seguirles el juego... y ¡entonces salir tan pronto de ahí como fuera posible para evitar más vergüenza! Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió. Por supuesto, que lo sabía. Quiero decir, ¿quién no? Todo el pueblo lo sabe.

Sí. Creo que todo el mundo sabe demasiado, afirmó un tanto indecisa.

Bueno, mi hermano menor no lo sabía, pero él no presta atención a lo que sucede. Miró su reloj. Wow. ¿Es tan tarde ya? Me olvidé de que tengo que estar de vuelta en la granja en una hora. Mejor me voy a casa antes de que... Está bien. No había manera de que él se metiera en más problema, porque eso implicaría que él actuaba como un niño. Se aclaró la garganta. Tengo que reparar una valla. No puedo permitir que el ganado ande corriendo por todo el lugar… ya sabes.

Pero ¿y con aprender a bailar? ¿Y el almuerzo? Serena lo presionaba mientras que él corría para coger su sombrero.

Bajó su cabeza. Ya me enseñaste a bailar.

Bueno... Miró ella por la sala. En realidad no.

Claro que lo hiciste. Lo hiciste muy bien. Realmente. Aplaudió. Buena suerte con la boda. Estoy seguro que será un gran acontecimiento.

Ella lo agarró del brazo antes de que saliera de la sala. Mamoru, ¿no podrías por lo menos tomar un bocadillo rápido y comértelo antes de que te vayas? No puedes reparar la valla con el estomago vacio.

Tenía que salir de allí. No sabía si ella se iba a dar cuenta de lo que había estado pasando, pero no quería averiguarlo. No puedo. En realidad tengo que irme. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

Pero…

Gracias por todo, Serena. Y gracias a usted, Sra. Tsukino.

Se quitó el sombrero y salió corriendo de allí. No fue hasta que llego a su caballo que se permitió respirar profundamente y exhalar. Si eso no había sido lo más humillante que podía haber hecho, no sabía lo que podía ser. Rápidamente saltó sobre su caballo y cabalgó fuera del pueblo.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Serena se sentó frente a Diamante la noche siguiente para cenar. La madre de él la había invitado para hablar sobre la boda, pero a Serena le daba mucho trabajo concentrarse en cualquier cosa que Neherenia Black estuviera diciendo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en el beso de Mamoru. Sus mejillas todavía se sonrojaban por el recuerdo. No sabía cómo sacar a Mamoru de su mente. Todo le parecía un sueño, y sin embargo, todavía podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Pienso que una variedad de servilletas blancas y rosas estará bien también, Diamante estuvo de acuerdo con su madre.

Serena parpadeo y se obligo a prestar atención a las dos personas que estaban conversando en el comedor. ¿Rosa y Blanco?

Diamante sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Madre decidió que esos colores podrían convenir para la boda.

Son tan bonitos cuando están juntos…Agregó Neherenia.

Pero pensé que estábamos de acuerdo con el rojo y rosa, le dijo Serena a Diamante.

Diamante se encogió de hombros. Bueno aún tendremos el rosa. ¿Qué importa de qué color es el otro?

Van a tener una boda de Invierno, decía Neherenia entrometiéndose mientras levantaba una copa de vino hacia sus labios. El blanco va mucho mejor con la temporada. Y si nieva, será especialmente apropiado.

Serena dio una mirada hacia Diamante quien estaba masticando su carne como si nada estuviera mal. Ella se volvió hacia su madre quien sorbía el vino. Ya le había dicho a Mina y a Michiru que tejieran rosas rojas en sus vestidos rosas.

Ella dejo su copa y le acaricio la mano. Eso no es un problema. Yo les explicare el cambio, y les quitaran las rosas rojas. Les pondrán las rosas blancas en su lugar. Así que ya vez, todo está arreglado.

A mí me gusta el rojo. Miraba a Diamante quien parecía no darse cuenta de la conversación que estaba delante de él. Le dio un pequeño empujoncito por debajo de la mesa con su pie.

El movió la cabeza hacia su dirección.

Diamante, ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo sobre el color rojo? Serena pregunto dulcemente.

Suspiro. Es sólo un color.

Sí, y esta es mi boda.

Neherenia se aclaró la garganta. Pero tu madre no puede pagar por ella. Recuérdalo soy quien paga la factura. Y en ese caso, creo que se me permiten algunas concesiones.

Usted no tendría que pagar por nada si me dejara tener una ceremonia sencilla, Serena argumento.

Por favor, no vamos a pelear, intervino Diamante. No es correcto. Vamos a ser una familia, y puesto que ese es el caso tenemos que llevarnos bien.

Serena se aguantó la urgencia de darle una patada en la espinilla... pero sólo apenas. Ya había dado su consentimiento para la elaborada boda y la recepción porque su madre conocía a mucha gente "importante" quienes sabían las buenas maneras para realizar las ceremonias formales y como las cosas debían o no debían hacerse. Serena se había reunido con algunas de esas personas y se dio cuenta que la vida era más fácil para Neherenia cuanto más elaborada pudiese presentar la boda. Pero hubo un momento en que ya era suficiente. O por lo menos, así debería de ser.

Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo dijo él, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta antes de ponerla de nuevo en su regazo.

Serena no estaba segura sobre lo que iba a decir, mientras giraba el tenedor en su mano y esperaba a que él continuara. Madre, Serena ha cedido a tu deseo de una elegante boda. Serena, mi madre está de acuerdo en pagar por la boda. Así que esto es lo que propongo. Una de ustedes decidirá los colores para la ceremonia y la otra decidirá los colores para la recepción. Así de esa manera ambas tendrán lo que quieren.

Su madre suspiró y dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Eso parece justo. ¿Serena?

A Serena aún no le gustaba, pero ¿qué podía decir? La boda realmente no era la suya, aún en este punto. Claro, ella era la que se iba a casar, pero sólo era una forma de que Neherenia Black impresionara a sus amigos y todo parecía indicar que fuese el día especial de Neherenia. Además sólo eran colores. ¿Qué importaba si algo era rojo o blanco? Está bien, finalmente cedió.

Neherenia le sonrió radiante y le apretó el brazo. Mi hijo es afortunado en tenerte.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, ocultando el poco entusiasmo que sentía. ¿Esto es lo que iba a ser su vida con Diamante? Miró hacia su plato de carne, papas y frijoles a medio comer. Neherenia no era mala con ella, pero la limitaba al estar en presencia de esa mujer. No era algo que se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ellos, con más claridad se percataba de que se estaba convirtiendo en algo que parecía fuera de sitio.

¿Podría ser por el beso de Mamoru…? Rápidamente miro hacia Diamante quien se estaba riendo de una de las bromas de su madre. Diamante nunca la había besado de esa forma. Su rostro se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte al recordar la calidez de los labios de Mamoru en los de ella. También era fuerte. Se sintió segura y protegida en su abrazo.

Respirando profundamente, decidió dejar ese pensamiento de lado y terminar la comida. Serena se preguntaba si la mujer podría decirles donde iban a vivir también. En ese punto, Serena desearía mudarse fuera de Omaha.

Tal vez esto es un error. Ella observaba a Diamante y a su madre. Él sacó la silla de Neherenia antes de acercarse a ella y sacar su silla. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? ¿Siempre hacia él las cosas primero para su madre?

Serena fue directamente a ayudar a Neherenia con los platos, actuando lo más agradablemente que pudo a pesar de la creciente sensación de inminente desastre que se cernía en al aire alrededor de ella. Después se sentó con Diamante y su madre durante una aburrida hora, ni siquiera sabían de lo que se estaba hablando. Quería ver a Mamoru otra vez. ¿Pero sería una buena idea? No estaba ni siquiera segura sobre lo que había pasado ayer. Él parecía molesto con ella por algo. Pensaba que había llevado a Diamante y Mina y los había escondido en su casa. Eso era muy evidente ¿Pero por qué pensaba el eso?

No tenía ni idea de lo que Mamoru había estado pensando, o porqué inventó toda esa conversación sobre que sus padres lo alimentaban o que tenía una enfermedad que lo producía los temblores. Al principio, realmente le creyó. Pero después de sus preguntas sobre Diamante y Mina, se dio cuenta de que había inventado todas esas mentiras. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Y cómo iba a averiguarlo? Tendría que hablar con él. Esa era la única manera de obtener las respuestas a sus dudas.

Cuando llegó la hora de llevar a Serena a casa, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y dejó que Diamante la ayudara a ponerse su chal alrededor de sus hombros.

Te veo la próxima semana, querida, le dijo Neherenia y la abrazó. Veremos que decoraciones pondremos para las mesas en la recepción.

Serena forzó otra sonrisa. Suena divertido.

Después de que Neherenia le dio un abrazo a Diamante. Éste agarró el brazo de Serena y la llevó hasta los escalones del porche. Esta es una noche encantadora ¿no es cierto?

Llegaron hasta la acera y se dio cuenta de que Neherenia había entrado a la casa. Bésame.

El se rio entre dientes. ¿Qué?

Quiero que me beses, y no uno de esos besos corteses tampoco. Muéstrame lo que sientes por mí en el beso.

Pero estamos afuera...en público.

Esta oscuro y no hay nadie afuera.

No me parece apropiado. ¿Y?

¿No te preocupa tu reputación? Le preguntó.

¿Que es un beso?

¿Realmente estaba preocupado porque alguien los viera besándose o era porque él no deseaba besarla? ¿Qué estaba mal en él? ¿No debería estar dispuesto a besarla? Mamoru no se habría parado por esto... aunque estos no podrían haber sido sus motivos porque en realidad el quería besarla. ¿De todos modos cuales habían sido sus motivos? Ella suspiró. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Tenía que ver a Mamoru mañana.

Está bien, dijo Diamante. Tienes razón. Bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Se quedo ahí, esperando por algo que la calentara, que le dejara saber que no estaba cometiendo un error al casarse con Diamante. Ella debería de sentir alguna sensación—un sentido de paz —sobre la boda. Pero no lo hizo sólo se sintió más confundida...e inquieta. Su beso no era para nada como el de Mamoru, y eso le preocupaba a ella.

Cuando se alejó, él le sonrió y suavemente le dijo. Eso fue agradable.

Agradable. De alguna manera no creía que un beso apasionado debiera considerarse "agradable". Le sonrió y se puso de nuevo a su lado mientras caminaban a su casa.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Capítulo 8**

Mamoru giraba la cosechadora y cortaba algunos tallos de maíz cuando su padre le grito que saliera porque el ganado se estaba acercando. De inmediato lanzó los tallos hacia la pila que había hecho y se reunió con Taiki y Seiya cuando salían del campo.

Craftsman, ¿Que estabas pensando al dejar tu ganado suelto para que anduviera de un lado para otro por aquí? Su padre le gritaba a su vecino.

No lo hice a propósito, le discutió Arman Craftsman.

Haruca Tenou les interrumpió. ¿Como se supone que vamos a recoger los cultivos a tiempo cuando tenemos que ocuparnos del ganado?

El rostro de Arman se puso rojo. No abrí la puerta y los dejé libres.

No, pero tampoco reparó la valla cuando lo necesitaba, dijo Haruca.

Acabo de comprar el lugar. ¿Cómo voy a saber los desperfectos que hay en cualquier parte del muro? No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo.

Mire, intervino el padre de Mamoru, quedarnos aquí y discutir no va a resolver nada. Vamos a dividirnos. La mitad de nosotros se hará cargo del ganado y la otra mitad continuara aquí.

Haruca asintió con la cabeza. Dado que es su tierra, quédese aquí y asegúrese que ninguna de las vacas haga algún daño en su cosecha. Yo iré con Arman y nos ocuparemos de los animales.

Iré también, Mamoru se ofreció.

Esa es una buena idea, dijo su padre. Mamoru es genial con el lazo. Ya que puede atrapar cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de las mujeres, Seiya le susurró a Taiki quien se echo a reír.

Mamoru les lanzó una mirada enfurecida pero ya se habían regresado a su lado del cultivo.

El ganado ha bajado por los frijoles, dijo su padre.

Mientras Haruca y Arman fueron por sus caballos, Mamoru se dirigió hacia el granero. Ya los alcanzo, les había gritado, sabiendo que le llevaría más tiempo recuperar su caballo, que a ellos les tomaría salir.

Encontró a su Alazán ociosamente parado en la verde pradera, parecía que estaba contento, mirando hacia las bajas colinas a la distancia. Algunas veces Mamoru se sentía de la misma manera. Todo lo que quería hacer era estar fuera de sí mismo y sólo estar en paz con todo a su alrededor. Esa paz, sin embargo no era posible mientras sus hermanos insistieran en hacerle pasar un mal rato. Tomó las riendas y se las puso al caballo. El caballo parecía decepcionado por ser molestado.

Lo sé. Te había dicho que podrías tener todo el día para descansar, pero resulta que te necesito para trabajar. Aquí. Se detuvo en el barril de al lado de la puerta y tomó una manzana. Tal vez esto ayude.

El animal comió con voracidad, por lo que tomo otra.

No podrás disfrutar de ella si te la comes demasiado rápido, le advirtió.

Es probable que esté esperando que le des el barril completo.

Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y vio a Serena que estaba ahí. Justo ahí. Enfrente de él. Vio que había llevado un carruaje hasta el lugar. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Dejé algo en tu casa? _¿Además de mi orgullo? _

No, respondió, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos. Se encogió de hombros. Sólo pensé que tenía algunas preguntas a la que les faltaba respuesta.

¿Ah, sí?

Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, no había nadie conmigo. Solamente mi madre estaba en casa cuando llegaste, y un así tú pensabas que sí había. ¿Por qué?

Supongo que pensé que era extraño que una mujer comprometida pudiese atenderme.

Ella suspiró. Al parecer mucha gente pensó lo mismo. Pero se lo dije a Diamante y no le importo.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ningún hombre quiere que su prometida esté con otro hombre, especialmente si están bailando.

Sólo estoy diciendo lo que me respondió. Puedes elegir creerme o no.

Estaba muy confundido, pero pensó que ese no era asunto suyo. Le dio la vuelta al caballo y lo llevó al establo. Tengo que ayudar a controlar algunas cabezas de ganado. Mira, cualquier cosa que te moleste, no te preocupes por eso. Todo está bien. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Quieres decir, que vas a salir al campo…en ese caballo?

Ató el caballo al poste del centro del establo y se dirigió hacia un armario de gran tamaño. Esa es la idea. Estoy seguro que no los puedo atrapar corriendo a pie.

Ella se rio nerviosamente y le sonrió. ¿Puedo ir? Le preguntó.

¿Qué?

Hizo una señal hacia el caballo. Sólo he montado a caballo un par de veces, pero sería divertido volver a hacerlo otra vez.

Este no sería un trote lento. Estaré cabalgando a caballo fuertemente. Agarró la silla de montar y ella apoyó la mano sobre su brazo. La acción lo sorprendió, aunque de una buena manera. Recordó lo agradable que había sido besarla. ¿Agradable? ¡Fue increíble!

Parece emocionante, dijo ella con sus ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Pero no es divertido. Es trabajo.

Le quitó la mano de su brazo y se encogió de hombros. No me importa. Me gustaría ver que es lo que hay que hacer por aquí.

El quería que se quedara. Realmente quería pasar tiempo con ella. Pero… ¿Qué pasaba con Diamante?

Estaríamos haciéndolo como amigos. Quiero decir, a menos que tu creas…me refiero…Sabes que estoy comprometida, así que tu no pensarías que yo…

No, mintió. Pero aun así no está bien. Lo menos que podríamos hacer, es que Diamante nos acompañara.

Ella suspiró y luego sonrió. ¿Qué tal si uno de tus hermanos viene? ¿O incluso una de tus hermanas? ¿Tienes una hermana o dos? ¿Qué me dices de Hotaru?

¿Cómo era posible que ella supiese tanto de él y él apenas sabía de ella? Bueno, está bien. Pero tendrás que montar con ella. No hay manera de que puedas montar conmigo. Ya era bastante difícil concentrarse en algo, cuando ella estaba cerca de él, y necesitaba tener la mente despejada para lazar algún bovino. ¿Trato hecho?

Afirmó con la cabeza. Trato hecho. Estaba preparado para decirle que necesitaría pedir prestado a una de sus hermanas una de sus faldas para montar, pero ella ya llevaba puesta una. ¿Y por qué no llegaste cabalgando hasta aquí en vez de coger ese carruaje?

Mi madre odia que monte a caballo. Piensa que es impropio de una dama.

Así que tal vez sólo por eso salió a cabalgar a caballo. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con él. La idea lo hirió, pero la ignoró. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Ya se preocuparía de todo lo demás después. Está bien. Espera e iré por Hotaru. No se molestó en esperar su respuesta mientras trotaba hacia la casa.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**Capítulo 9**

Se preguntaba Serena, si estaba siendo inteligente al preguntarle a Mamoru si podía ir con él, pero quería hablarle. No estaba segura de lo que quería comentarle. Le sonrió a Hotaru mientras Mamoru ensillaba a dos caballos más y soltaba a los caballos de Serena en la pequeña zona cercada para que pudieran comer y descansar.

Espero no molestar, dijo Serena en voz baja a Hotaru, deseando que Mamoru no escuchara.

Bahh. El ganado de Arman Craftsman se ha escapado varias veces. Siempre siguen la misma ruta. Más tarde, posiblemente Haruca les indicará buscar el punto donde está el problema y arreglarlo. Me imagino que es mejor ir de todos modos. Los hombres tendrán hambre y querrán comer algo.

Oh. No había pensado en eso. Deja que te ayude. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que todos me muestran cómo es esto de... Serena se detuvo, sin saber cómo llamar a perseguir todo el ganado alrededor y traerlo de regreso a casa. Bueno, nunca había visto nada como esto, así que le pregunte a Mamoru si podía ver. La verdad es que conozco muy poco de la vida del campo.

Hotaru sonrió. No es tan emocionante, pero te seguro que no me importa que la gente venga. Es un descanso agradable al estar encerrada todo el día en la cocina.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, no estaba muy segura de qué más decir.

Mamoru, te juro que tienes que ser la persona más lenta viva que hay, dijo un joven larguirucho, deambulando dentro del granero. Ni siquiera miró en dirección de Hotaru y Serena. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Perdiste tus canicas o algo así? ¿Por qué ensillaste tres caballos? Taiki y yo no vamos contigo.

Voy a llevar a Hotaru y Serena conmigo. Serena quiere ver la forma en que atrapamos al ganado.

El niño se echó a reír. Oh, Mamoru. ¿No te das por vencido? No necesitas inventar todas esas ridículas mentiras para salvar tu orgullo. Todos sabemos que no hay manera de que Serena viniese hacia aquí para verte, cuando ella tiene a Diamante.

Hotaru se aclaró la garganta.

Tan pronto como el niño se dio la vuelta, su rostro se puso rojo.

Tenemos un invitado, Seiya, dijo Hotaru, con una dulce sonrisa. Su nombre es Serena Tsukino. Serena, este es nuestro hermano pequeño, Seiya. A veces lo llamamos 'el bocazas' Chiba. Pero no te preocupes. Su mandíbula no suele colgar tan abajo.

Tenía la sospecha de que Mamoru había estado sufriendo por ella... por alguna razón. Serena se acercó a Seiya y le dijo: Hola, Seiya. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

Uh... uh... balbuceó.

Otro joven entró en el granero, y Serena se imaginó que se trataba de otro de sus hermanos, ya que compartían el mismo pelo negro y su buen aspecto.

Papá piensa que tal vez debería ir yo a lazar al ganado ya que estás tardando tanto, Mamoru. Se detuvo tan pronto como la vio. ¿Serena? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No tiene importancia, exclamó Mamoru. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. No mandes a papá. Él le acerco a los caballos. Aquí está el caballo. Serena, ¿necesitas ayuda para subir al caballo?

Vio a los dos hermanos quienes la miraban fijamente como si no pudieran creer lo que veían. Luego miró a Hotaru que parecía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en un ataque de risa. Serena no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero se le ocurrió que los dos hermanos le habían hecho pasar un mal rato a Mamoru por no encontrar una mujer. Así que se acercó a Mamoru y le dijo que necesitaba ayuda, a pesar de que en realidad no la necesitaba.

Antes de que él le tomara la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Gracias, Mamoru. Entonces, dejó que la ayudara a subir a la silla. Les sonrió a los tres hermanos desconcertados. Mamoru es una agradable persona. Eso piensan todas las damas.

Ella miró hacia Seiya que no se había movido un centímetro. El otro hermano se encogió de hombros y ayudó a Hotaru a subir sobre su caballo. Mamoru cogió su lazo y saltó sobre su caballo. El elegante movimiento que hizo al realizarlo la sobresaltó, aunque esperaba que no se le notara. Por alguna razón, suponía que Mamoru habría tenido que hacer varios intentos antes de conseguirlo.

¿Estamos listos? Mamoru le preguntaba a ella y a Hotaru.

Claro que lo estoy. Hotaru miró a Serena. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he montando en los campos.

Yo solo he montado en la ciudad, admitió Serena.

Bueno, felicidades. La vista es mucho mejor aquí afuera.

Siguieron a Mamoru que tuvo que detener su caballo cuando se acercaba a la salida. Seiya, estas bloqueando el camino.

Lo tengo, dijo el hermano mayor.

Gracias, Taiki.

Serena hizo una nota mental de los nombres. Hotaru, Seiya y Taiki. Sólo esperaba que pudiera recordar quién era Seiya, y quien era Taiki la próxima vez que los viera. Se parecían mucho.

Después de que Taiki sacó a Seiya a un lado, los tres se dirigieron a la salida con sus caballos. Serena mantenía el mismo ritmo que los dos hermanos, pero tenía que concentrarse. El paseo no era tan suave como a lo que estaba acostumbrada por lo que cambiaba continuamente el balance para compensar los movimientos del caballo. Una vez que Mamoru se dio cuenta corrió hacia adelante, miró hacia Hotaru, quien aminoro la velocidad de su caballo. Serena siguió el ejemplo de Hotaru y vio como Mamoru persiguió a una vaca perdida.

Hotaru movió su caballo para cerrar la brecha entre ellos. Arman y Haruca están ahí.

La atención de Serena se volvió hacia la izquierda y vio a dos hombres que rodeaban a un grupo de aproximadamente diez vacas. El perro ladraba en la parte trasera. El grupo se movía a un ritmo lento. Mirando en la dirección de Mamoru, vio la vaca escapaba. El hizo girar la cuerda sobre su cabeza y la atrapó. Una vez más, se preguntó por qué suponía que él iba a fallar en su primer intento. ¿Era la percepción que tenia de él lo que estaba directamente relacionado con la forma en que actuó en la reunión del granero?

Miró a Hotaru. ¿Siempre maneja al ganado tan bien?

Oh, Mamoru es uno de los mejores. Cada vez que hay ganado suelto, a él es al que la gente le pide ayuda.

¿En serio?

Hotaru se rió, como si comprendiera la sorpresa de Serena. Sólo es torpe cuando está nervioso. Aquí afuera, se siente cómodo.

¿Está cómodo con la agricultura también?

Sí. El sólo se siente incomodo alrededor de la mujer con la que no está relacionado. Pero puedes ver cómo es cuando está concentrado.

Serena volvió a mirar a Mamoru y vio como agarraba a la vaca rebelde y la regresaba al grupo. Esto la impresiono, al observar cómo los hombres trabajaban en equipo. Mientras que una pareja mantenían el rebaño en movimiento, la tercera podía perseguir y recuperar a otra que encontraron. La mayoría de las veces, Mamoru era el que las perseguía y llevaba al grupo. Suponía que debería estar aburrida con el proceso, pero estaba demasiado fascinada mientras miraba a Mamoru. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, y le intrigaba que un hombre pudiera estar en tan sintonía con su corcel. Si sólo Mina y las otras mujeres pudieran verlo ahora… No podrían reaccionar tan mal al pedirles bailar.

Ella frunció el ceño. Era mejor no saber. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él, porque si ese beso que le dio era un indicador de algo que él pudiera sentir por ella, entonces tendría que averiguarlo antes de proseguir con su compromiso.

Parece que tienen todo bajo control, dijo Hotaru. Vamos a adelantarnos a casa de Arman y les hacemos algo de comer.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se unió a ella, dejando a los hombres dirigiendo la manada de regreso a la propiedad de Arman. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Arman, ella titubeó. Había escuchado de casas de adobe, pero no había visto una. A ella le parecía que una casa hecha de paja y tierra no podía ser demasiado cómoda.

Miró a Hotaru, mientras bajaron de sus caballos. ¿Los agricultores viven en este tipo de casas?

La mayoría de ellos lo hacen. Mis padres finalmente construyeron una casa de madera hace un año.

Mamoru todavía vive contigo... y en la casa de tus padres, ¿no?

Sí, pero ha estado hablando de tener su propia casa antes de diciembre. Se rió. Aunque, será mejor que se dé prisa. Ya es la segunda semana de octubre. Hotaru tomó las riendas del caballo de Serena. Yo me ocuparé de él. ¿Por qué no vas a la casa y preparas las cosas?

¿Mamoru va a tener una casa de adobe?

Sí. No puede permitirse el lujo de hacer una de madera. Hotaru se encogió de hombros. Ha estado esperando antes de tener su propia casa porque no se ha casado aún, pero por la forma en que Seiya lo molesta, creo que está ansioso de salir para su propia casa.

Serena vio como Hotaru llevaba a los caballos a los pastos detrás del granero. Trató de visualizarse a sí misma viviendo en una casa de adobe. Diamante ya había escogido un pequeño y lindo hogar en la ciudad. ¿Qué diferente sería su vida si ella se casara con Mamoru en lugar de Diamante? suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Mamoru sólo le había dado un beso y ella ya estaba pensando en el matrimonio? Eso era ridículo. ¿Quién sabía cuales habían sido sus motivos, más aún, si podría funcionar entre ellos?

Lentamente se dirigió a la casa de adobe y abrió la puerta. Era pequeña. Sólo vio que tenía el suficiente espacio para una cama y una estufa pequeña, con dos estantes en la pared. ¿Esto sería algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse? Pero a medida que pensaba en ello, la casa de adobe no se veía tan mal. No vendría con un hombre al que su madre los invitara todo el tiempo. ¿O podría hacerlo? Exactamente ¿cuál era la relación de Mamoru con sus padres? Había muchas cosas a considerar en todo este asunto. Bueno, no había nada que considerar hasta que ella hablara con Mamoru, y decidió que iba a hablar con él antes de que terminara el día, porque darle vueltas a esta cuestión la iba a llevar a la locura.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**Capítulo 10**

Hey Mamoru, comenzó a decir Arman mientras él, Mamoru y Haruca caminaba de regreso con sus caballos después de terminar un almuerzo ligero, ¿estás cortejando a Serena?

_Me gustaría_. No, respondió Mamoru. Está comprometida con Diamante no-se-quién.

¿Quieres decir, el hijo de Neherenia Black? Le preguntó Haruca.

Ese es. Diamante Black es su nombre, dijo Mamoru. Siguió a los otros dos hacia la granja y llevo su caballo a uno de los establos. Arman, parece que cuidas mejor este granero que tu propia casa.

Arman se encogió de hombros mientras recogía las riendas para ponerlas en su corcel. Sólo duermo allí.

Haruca miró a Arman. Te ocupas bien del granero. ¿Por qué no cuidar de tu valla de la misma manera?

Arman refunfuño. Ya estoy llegando a eso. En este momento he estado ocupando todo mi tiempo en la cosecha. Para eso se necesita un día completo, ya sabes.

Yo lo sé, pero hemos perdido la mitad del día para perseguir a tu ganado.

Voy a revisar el resto de la valla para ver si hay más desprendimientos, pero eso significa que no conseguiré llegar al final hasta mañana por la tarde.

Vale la pena.

Mientras que los dos divagaban, Mamoru miró por encima del hombro y vio a Serena y Hotaru riéndose mientras estaban sentadas en sus caballos. Por un momento -solo un momento- se imaginaba lo que sería si Serena estuviera siempre con ellos, ayudando a las demás mujeres a hacer la comida para los hombres durante la cosecha, siempre dándole besos en la mejilla, siempre estando a su lado…Suspiró. Bueno. Así que era cierto. Ella no había estado gastándole una broma hace un par de días cuando fue a verla. Ahora él lo comprendía. ¿Pero por qué estaba aquí? ¿A Diamante no le importaba que ella hubiese ido?

Tienes que subir a ese caballo antes de que puedas salir de aquí, dijo Haruca a Mamoru.

Mamoru volvió su atención al caballo y se montó en la silla. Me voy. Instó al caballo y los siguió fuera del establo.

Para su sorpresa, Serena lo esperaba, mientras que Hotaru se adelantaba con Haruca y Arman. Serena cabalgaba junto a él. He disfrutado viéndote ahí afuera.

Él la miró. ¿En serio? ¿Qué era tan especial el verlo perseguir al ganado?

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Creo que fue bueno echar un vistazo a lo que haces.

Oh, yo no hago eso todo el tiempo. La mayoría de las veces, estoy en el campo, excepto en invierno, cuando no pasa nada.

Bueno, entonces ¿qué haces durante los meses de invierno?

La mayoría de las veces permanecer en el interior y mantenerme caliente, aunque si hay algo que necesite ser arreglado en la casa, pues es el momento de hacerlo. Por supuesto, los animales siempre deben de ser atendidos.

Eso suena bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de que añadir a la conversación. Por alguna razón, en el día de hoy las actividades parecían más interesantes cuando él las estaba haciendo en lugar de hablar de ellas. Por último, él le preguntó: ¿Es verdad que tu madre está de acuerdo con que estés aquí?

Le dije que necesitaba pedirte disculpas. No sé lo que hice o dije que te diera la impresión de que tenía a Diamante o Mina escondidos en algún lugar cuando viniste, pero lo siento.

Su rostro se sonrojó por la vergüenza. No es necesario que te disculpes.¿Es por eso que me besaste? ¿Por qué pensabas que los tenía escondidos?

Bueno, pensé que si Diamante estaba allí, el no seguiría escondido si otro hombre te besaba. Quiero decir, sé que yo no lo haría si fuera él.

¿Así que, si no pensaras que él estaba allí, entonces no me habrías besado?

Se echó a reír, más por lo delicado del tema que por diversión. Una de las cosas que estaba mal era que si no había una tercera persona escuchando, no podría hacerle una pregunta y cortar ese tema en particular. No. Él estaba atrapado en esta conversación le gustara o no. Y a él no le gustaba. No pensaba que tuviese ningún motivo dudoso, pero él tampoco necesitaba recibir otro golpe en su orgullo. Respiró hondo mientras contemplaba que respuesta darle sin que se sintiera dolida. Sabía que estaban comprometidos, así que no, no te hubiera besado.

¿Y si yo no estuviera comprometida?

_Por supuesto, que te habría besado. Un hombre tendría que estar muerto para no querer besarte. _Pero no se atrevió a decir eso. En cambio, dijo, ¿Qué diferencia hay? Estas comprometida.

Ella no parecía contenta con su respuesta, pero asintió. Tienes razón. Supongo que verdaderamente no importa.

Exacto. Y, realmente no importaba. Cuando pasaran años y viviera en casa con Diamante, cuidando de sus hijos y dándole la bienvenida cuando regresara del trabajo, con esos dulces labios, esta conversación estaría en el olvido.

Hotaru llevo hacia atrás su caballo hasta que la alcanzó. La merienda que hicimos no fue muy abundante. Serena, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?

Mamoru le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermana como diciendo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? pero ella mantenía sus ojos sobre Serena.

Serena miró entre ellos. No sé. Sólo vine a hablar por un rato. No tenía la intención de quedarme tanto tiempo. ¿Entonces tu madre te está esperando de regreso a casa? Le preguntó Hotaru.

Bueno, no. En realidad no.

¿Eso qué quiere decir? Mamoru volvió su atención hacia ella.

¿Te gustaría que me quedara a cenar? Serena le preguntó.

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando a él? Mamoru no sabía qué decir. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella, pero ella estaba comprometida ¿No debería querer pasar la noche con Diamante? A menos que... Miró a Hotaru. Tal vez las dos se estaban convirtiendo en amigas. Habían pasado cuatro horas juntas, hablando y riendo. Le dio una sensación de náuseas en el estómago. ¿Iba a venir a visitar a Hotaru después de casarse con Diamante?

Mamoru, preguntó Serena.

Él la miró. Esto se estaba volviendo insoportable. Sabía que no tenía una oportunidad con ella, y sin embargo, parecía que estuviera mirándolo como si la tuviera. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Esto era ridículo. Sabía que no era bueno con las mujeres, pero nunca se le ocurrió cuanto podría malinterpretarlas.

Hotaru se inclinó hacia delante y casi le dio una palmada en el brazo. ¿Mamoru?

No seas brusca, espetó.

Lo siento, dijo. Me resbalé.

Él estudió su expresión y se confirmó que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Además, no era Hotaru quien le daba problemas. Seiya era usualmente el culpable. Creo que no me corresponde a mí decidir si se queda o no, dijo finalmente. Yo no soy el que está haciendo la cena.

¿Por qué Serena parecía decepcionada? no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no tenía ganas de tratar de entender a las mujeres. Tener su propia casa ya no era una opción. Era una obligación. Entonces no tendría que ver a Serena cuando viniera a visitar a Hotaru. Como si fuera una señal, Hotaru felizmente dijo: Entonces ya es oficial, Serena. ¡Te vas a quedar para la cena!

Bueno, al menos los hombres y mujeres estaban separados en esta época del año, por lo que en realidad no tendría que estar con Serena. La idea era a la vez deprimente y de alivio, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

En el momento en que regresó a su propiedad, apresuró al caballo al establo. Como lo había previsto, Seiya andaba por ahí y tomaba un descanso. Seiya buscaba cualquier excusa para evitar el trabajo agrícola. Mamoru no podía decir si era porque Seiya se oponía a la agricultura o al trabajo en general. Pero ahora mismo no le importaba.

Se bajó del caballo y le entregó las riendas a Seiya que estaba descuidadamente usando un palo para hacer garabatos en la tierra del suelo del establo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Le preguntó a Seiya, que salto del susto.

Ten cuidado de este caballo. Tengo que usar el retrete.

Bueno. Eso era una mentira, pero no tenía ganas de estar cerca de Serena y ella estaría en el granero en menos de un minuto. Antes de que Seiya pudiera protestar, salió corriendo.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**Capítulo 11**

¿Qué hiciste qué? Le preguntó Mina al día siguiente.

Serena dejo de caminar junto al borde del parque y suavemente le dio un codazo a su sorprendida amiga empujándola hacia adelante. No fue nada. De veras. No paso absolutamente nada.

No hay nada lo suficientemente interesante como para hablarlo de todos modos, y por eso no quería en absoluto decirle a Mina que había ido a ver a Mamoru. Excepto que Mina había venido a verla y se enteró por su madre. No es que su madre estuviera de acuerdo, pero no pasó nada, así que ¿cómo habría alguien que se molestara por eso? Mina refunfuñaba pero caminó al paso de su amiga. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tenía que averiguar.

¿Averiguar qué?

Serena metió los mechones sueltos de su cabello tras la oreja. Averiguar si podría haber algo entre nosotros...

Mina levantó una ceja. ¿Y?

Ella suspiró. Ya te lo dije. ¡Nada!

Hmm... Pero tú quieres que pase algo…

Lo que yo quiera, no importa.

¿No?

No.

Así que... ¿Todavía te vas a casar con Diamante?

Serena sabía que le iba a hacer esa pregunta. Su madre le había preguntado lo mismo. No sé.

¿No lo sabes?

Sorprendida, Serena miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Bien. Nadie parecía prestar atención. Ella condujo a su amiga hacia el banco más cercano del parque para que se pudieran sentar. No tan alto, le susurró. Ella se encogió de hombros. No sé. Ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué acepte casarme con él, para empezar.

Porque lo amabas.

¿Es eso lo que dije?

Bueno... Mina frunció el ceño y lo pensó otra vez. Debiste estarlo en algún momento. De lo contrario, ¿por qué aceptaste su propuesta? Tal vez por la misma razón por la que él me preguntó. Era lo que se esperaba.

Tu madre no te está presionando para que te cases con él.

No, no lo está. Pero me pareció lógico. Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos todos?

Toda nuestra vida. Mina se recostó y miró los árboles delante de ellas. Diamante te preguntó. No me preguntó a mí.

¿Eso te molestó?

Supongo que lo hizo al principio. Quiero decir, tú siempre fuiste más guapa que yo, por lo que los hombres se fijaban más en ti que en mí. Pero después vi la forma en que actúa con su madre y decidí que en realidad tenía suerte de estar fuera del anzuelo.

He pensado en lo mismo.

Ella se burló. ¿Que yo era más bonita que tú?

Serena sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. No hay nada malo en tu apariencia. Eres bonita.

Pero no hermosa.

Bueno, tú tienes mejor figura que yo. A veces pienso que estaría bien tener un tamaño de busto más grande.

Creo que ambas tenemos cosas sobre nosotras que no nos gusta tanto, ¿eh?

Esto se llama ser humano. Nadie es perfecto.

Mina asintió con la cabeza. Es cierto. Pero aún así, tú pudiste encontrar un marido y yo no puedo.

¿Qué paso con Arman? ¿No ha hablado contigo desde el baile?

Oh, lo hizo. Quería saber si estabas disponible.

Serena hizo una mueca. Lo siento.

No es tu culpa. No puedes hacer nada si los hombres se pelean entre ellos para hablar contigo. Ella se rió. Literalmente. ¿Te acuerdas de Alan?

Te pedí que no lo trajeras de nuevo.

Lo sé, pero... Wow. ¿Todo lo que se relaciona con él?

Serena se rió entre dientes. ¿No te pidió cortejarte después de eso?

Sí, pero era demasiado extraño.

Así que podrías haber conseguido marido si querías. Tú simplemente no quieres establecerte.

Porque podría conseguir al equivocado.

Serena se quito una pelusa imaginaria de su blusa. Yo tampoco quiero casarme con la persona equivocada. Ella respiró hondo, dándose cuenta de que tan pronto como lo dijo, era oficial. Me temo que Diamante no es el indicado.

Y pensar que hace un momento todavía no sabias si deberías aún casarte con él o no, reflexionó Mina.

Mis pensamientos están confundidos.

Bueno, déjame ayudarte a ordenarlos por ti. Diciéndote que el compromiso con Diamante esta cancelado. Sospecho que estarás más feliz una vez que no tengas que tratar con él y su madre.

Eso era cierto, y aún cuando a Serena le gustara su madre, no sabía si podía pasar el resto de su vida con la sensación de que tendría que luchar por la atención de Diamante. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le molestaba hasta la última vez que fue a la cena de su madre. Tienes razón. Respiró profundamente. Voy a ir a hablar con él después que salga de su trabajo.

Y eso significaba que su decisión estaba tomada. Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse.

Cuando Serena volvió a casa, se sorprendió al ver a Mamoru sentado en la mecedora del porche. Ella subió las escaleras lentamente, sin saber qué decir. Tan pronto como la vio, se levantó y tiro algo de la mecedora. Lo siento. Lo recogió y se lo ofreció a ella.

Tomó la caja pequeña. ¿Has venido con los regalos de nuevo? Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Oh. No es de mi parte, no esta vez. Se aclaró la garganta y le señalo la caja. Hotaru pensó que podría gustarte.

¿Hotaru? Miró a su alrededor. ¿Ella está aquí?

No. Ella tuvo que quedarse en la granja y ayudar en la cocina y...Bueno... lo tienes que abrir para ver lo que es.

Asintió con la cabeza y levantó la tapa de la caja. Sonrió. ¿Lo hizo ella misma? Ella sacó el broche en forma de una mariposa.

Se quedó hasta tarde. Se quitó el sombrero y se paso los dedos por el cabello. Parece que ustedes dos se llevaron muy bien ayer.

Sí. Me agrada. Dale las gracias por mi ¿podrías? Puso el broche de nuevo en la caja y la tapa de nuevo en él.

Puedes estar segura de que lo hare.

¿Te gustaría pasar?

Él jugaba con su sombrero. Yo-yo no lo sé.

Te prometo que Diamante y Mina no estarán escondidos allí, bromeó.

Él se ruborizó. Sí, bueno, acerca de eso... Um...

Ella no podía creer que este era el mismo Mamoru Chiba que la había besado o lazado el ganado. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres algo de comer antes de regresar a casa? Mi madre y yo incluso te podemos atar a la silla, y te alimentaremos en caso de que te den los ataques.

Riendo, se puso el sombrero y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. De acuerdo. Me había olvidado de eso. Bueno, supongo que no te puedo culpar por sospechar que algo estaba pasando. Pero voy a ver a Diamante esta noche.

¿Ah, sí?

Sí. Decidió que ella también podría decirle la verdad y ver si algo podría resultar de eso. He decidido que no me voy a casar con él.

¿Oh?

Pensó que había capturado una chispa de interés, así que presionó aún más. Pensé acerca de eso y no creo que seamos el uno para el otro. Ella se encogió de hombros. Así que se lo voy a comunicar.

El dio un paso adelante y se tropezó.

Logró atraparlo antes de que cayera de cara en el porche. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta que se puso de pie.

Oh Dios. Lo siento. Alcanzo y tomó la caja abollada de ella. Aquí. Déjame arreglar eso.

Tan pronto como ella se acordó que el broche tenía un alfiler pegado a la parte de atrás, dijo, No. Es sólo en la caja. Ella la tomó de nuevo y la abrió. Efectivamente el pasador estaba sobresaliendo. Lo único que le faltaba era que el mismo se pinchara con él. Ajustó el broche de modo que el pasador se encontraba a salvo fuera del camino. Mientras lo hacía, vio una nota. Ella miró a Mamoru, que estaba arreglando su sombrero. ¿Quieres tomar asiento en el salón? Voy a ponerlo en mi habitación y después regreso a verte.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la siguió hasta la casa.

Ella esperaba que diera un paso en falso en el umbral, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se volvió para cerrar la puerta y terminó dirigiéndose hacia el perchero. Disfrazó su risa, cubriéndola con una tos. Fue una suerte que él no tropezara con las cosas cuando él estaba haciendo su trabajo. Ya regresé.

Sostuvo el perchero y puso su sombrero sobre el mismo.

¿Serena? ¿Eres tú? , su madre la llamo desde la cocina.

Sí, respondió ella. Tenemos compañía. ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Mamoru Chiba, respondió rápidamente antes de correr a su habitación.

Sabía lo que venía, incluso antes de que escuchara sus pasos aproximándose. Coloco la caja en su tocador y sacó la nota. Era de parte de Hotaru, como lo sospechaba.

_Mamoru me mataría si se entera que escribí esto, pero él está enamorado de ti. ¿No lo considerarías a él en lugar de Diamante? Sería bueno tenerte como cuñada. _

_Hotaru _

Escondió la nota antes de que su madre apareciera en su puerta.

Serena, ¿Qué está haciendo ese chico aquí?

Yo lo invité a cenar. Serena se quitó el sombrero y se cepilló el cabello. No podía creer que estuviera realmente temblando de emoción. Nunca había sentido este nerviosismo al estar cerca de Diamante.

Su madre negó con la cabeza. Con todas las cosas en el aire sobre Diamante, ¿crees que esto es prudente?

Oh, hoy hablé con Mina y estuvimos de acuerdo en que Diamante estaría mucho mejor si se casara con su madre.

¡No has dicho esas palabras! Dijo entre dientes y miró por encima del hombro como si tuviera miedo de que Mamoru pudiera escucharlas. Rápidamente entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

No, no hemos utilizado exactamente esas palabras, pero tienes que admitir que no me ama, no de la forma en que debería.

Su madre suspiró. Admito que parece un poco dedicado a su madre.

¿Un poco? El no estornuda sin su permiso. Serena examinaba las cintas que Mamoru le había dado. Finalmente tomó una y se la puso en su cabello. El matrimonio puede parecer eterno con un hombre atado a las faldas de su madre. Quizás Diamante no está listo para casarse todavía.

Creo que su madre piensa que sí, pero estoy de acuerdo que no lo está.

¿Y estás segura de que Mamoru está listo?

Bueno, él está ansioso de tener su propio terreno, y el lugar al parecer esta a una buena distancia de sus padres. Hotaru me lo contó todo. Dijo que incluso comenzaron los planes de hacer una casa ahí.

No puedes casarte con nadie de inmediato. Tengo que conocer a este chico. Todavía no puedes apresurarte para ir al altar, señorita.

Serena pellizcaba sus mejillas para que fueran de un color rosado.

Insisto en que te corteje durante un año.

Se detuvo y miró a su madre. ¿Un año? Pero estará haciendo la cosecha del próximo año para entonces.

Bueno, no vas a casarte con él este invierno. Tienes que conocerlo primero. Tienes que asegurarte de que es el indicado.

Eso era cierto. Veamos ¿Qué tal en junio? La siembra habrá terminado para entonces.

¿Qué te parece el próximo invierno?

Ella gimió. Eso es mucho tiempo.

Sólo para las jovencitas. El tiempo pasa más rápido a medida que uno envejece. El año pasará antes de que tengas tiempo de parpadear.

¿Qué tal para principios de septiembre? ¿Justo antes de la cosecha?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos. Supongo que es lo suficientemente cerca de un año completo. Bien.

Ella sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Su madre se puso delante de la puerta. Esta conversación es hipotética. Ni siquiera has cancelado tu compromiso con Diamante. y a hacer después de cenar.

Y no sabes si las cosas podrán funcionar con Mamoru. Claro, es un buen chico, pero tienes que conocerlo.

Para eso es lo del siguiente año.

Y…, continuó mientras Serena tomaba la manija de la puerta, hay que esperar y ver si él quiere casarse contigo. No pongas la carreta delante del caballo.

Serena hizo una pausa. Su madre tenía razón. Ella no podía estar segura de lo que él quería hasta que se lo dijera. Entonces voy a tener que averiguarlo.

Asegúrate de hacerlo. Ella dio un paso hacia un lado. Ahora, ve a atenderlo mientras termino con la cena. Pero para el futuro si él viene, asegúrate que llegue cuando hayas terminado de ayudarme en la cocina.

Yo no le pedí que viniera. Él sólo se apareció.

Lo sé, pero tienes que cocinar algo para mostrarle que vas a ser una buena esposa. El camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago. Así es como logre que tu padre se casara conmigo.

Tomaré en cuenta tu opinión.

Bueno. Habrá tiempo suficiente para conversar con él después de la comida.

¿Eso es todo?

Su madre parecía que lo estaba pensando antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza. Sí.

Serena abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, sólo tenía una vaga noción de cómo iba a proceder. Encontró a Mamoru mirando por la ventana. Dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y casi se tropezó con la mecedora detrás de él. Sabes, tendremos que hacer algo con respecto a tu ansiedad, dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. Te prometo que no asusto.

Se echó a reír. No te tengo miedo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a la forma en que él se aferraba a la silla. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Muy bien. Tal vez... un poco.

No tenías miedo la última vez que me besaste. Por supuesto, eso fue cuando pensabas que tenía a Mina y a Diamante escondidos en la casa.

Se rió entre dientes. Eso fue una tontería, ¿no? No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Ella sonrió. ¿Esa es la única forma en que puedo conseguir que me beses?

¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, nunca respondiste a mi pregunta.

S-Sí, lo hice.

En realidad no. Te pregunte que si no estaba comprometida, ¿me besarías? Todo lo que me dijiste fue que estaba comprometida por lo que era inútil responder a la pregunta. Ahora no estoy comprometida. Así que... Ella dio un paso más cerca de él así que casi se tocaban. ¿Me habrías besado ese día si no hubiera estado comprometida?

Se encogió de hombros. No sé. Aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás. Supongo que habría dependido de cómo fueron las cosas.

Se obligó a hacer a un lado su irritación y dio otro paso adelante. Digamos que las cosas iban bien. Digamos que tenías una deliciosa cena, y tuvimos una conversación maravillosa. ¿Entonces, que?

Retrocedió de nuevo y esta vez su espalda choco contra la pared.

Al menos ella lo había acorralado. Se acerco a él. Eres difícil para decidir, Mamoru. No fue más que una simple pregunta.

No. No, no es una pregunta fácil.

Claro que lo es. Es un sí o un no dé respuesta.

Pero... quiero decir... hay tantas formas en que se puede tomar esa respuesta, y dependiendo de la forma de tomar esa respuesta, las cosas podrían ser malas.

¿Malas? ¿Malas para quién?

Para mí. Parpadeó. O para ti. O para Diamante. O…

¿Sabes lo que pienso? Interrumpió ella, sintiendo que el tema se estaba alargando. En realidad, el iba a dejar que esto continuara durante toda la noche si pudiera, y ella quería su respuesta en este momento.

Nose aclaró la garganta. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Creo que hablas demasiado. Luego, en un movimiento audaz que incluso la sorprendió a ella porque nunca haría una cosa así con Diamante, cerró la brecha entre ellos y lo besó.

Ella sintió su sobresalto antes de que se relajara y, finalmente, le devolvió el beso.

Se apartó y le preguntó: ¿Ahora, si yo no hubiera estado comprometida, me habrías besado ese día?

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro. Por supuesto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó. ¡Y esta es la forma en que lo habría hecho!

Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su beso.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**Capítulo 12**

Serena respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta de Neherenia Black. Ya había ido al apartamento donde vivía Diamante, pero como no estaba allí, pensó que él podría estar aquí. Y tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Oh, buenas noches, Serena, dijo. No esperaba verte por aquí.

¿Diamante? ¿Es Serena? Su madre llamó desde la otra habitación.

Sí.

¡Bien! ¡Pues entonces hazla pasar!

Bueno, ya escuchaste a Madre. Vamos, entra.

Serena vaciló. No lo creo, Diamante. Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Tal vez... No quería que la llevara a su casa donde su madre se sentiría obligada a retenerla con una bebida o un aperitivo. Echó un vistazo a las mecedoras en el porche. Tenemos que hablar aquí.

Pero está haciendo frío.

No hace tanto. Yo sólo traigo puesto un chal.

Parecía incómodo. Sí, pero tú no te enfermas tan fácilmente como yo.

Ella suspiró. Tal vez sólo se lo diría aquí. No era como si tuviera que darle una gran explicación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle que iba a casarse con Mamoru Chiba en lugar de él. En realidad, todo se podía decir en menos de un minuto. Enderezando la espalda, dijo, No te preocupes. De cualquier manera lo que tengo que decirte no tomara mucho tiempo. Veras, yo…

Su madre corrió hacia la puerta antes de Serena tuviera la oportunidad de continuar. Alcanzándola agarró a Serena de la mano. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! Ya me estaba preparando para enviar a Diamante a buscarte. Ahora ven. Tengo algo muy importante que discutir.

Pero…Serena comenzó.

Esto simplemente no puede esperar. No he sabido que hacer más tratando de encontrar la mejor solución. Me tienes que ayudar. Diamante sigue diciendo que depende de mí, pero no sé qué hacer. ¡Soy un completo desastre, te lo digo!

Serena miró a Diamante, quien se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

Neherenia la llevó a la cocina y le mostró dos juegos de servilletas. Con un fuerte suspiro, señaló a los mismos. Para la recepción de vuestra boda, no sé con qué modelo debe de ir. ¿Cuál crees que le favorecería mejor a mí vestido de color rosa: los pétalos de la flor o la toda de rosa? ¿Sabes de qué vestido rosa te estoy hablando, no? Tiene esas pequeñas perlas blancas a lo largo de la línea del cuello.

Ella miró a la mujer con incredulidad. Le había dicho que quería las servilletas lisas de color rosa.

Estas son de color rosa.

Pero tienen los grabados cosidas en ellas. Las lisas eran más baratas.

Neherenia se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué te importa? Yo los compre.

¡Ya tenemos los diseños en los manteles!

Es por eso que necesitamos algo en las servilletas también. Esa Beryl tenía que coser hojas de colores a las servilletas de su hija, y no voy a dejar que se jacte de mí.

No me importa cómo Beryl hace las cosas. Esta es mi boda y… Ella se detuvo. Espera. Esta no era su boda. Ya no. Calmándose, continuó. En realidad, ¿sabe qué? No importa. De hecho, ni siquiera va a ver una boda.

Los ojos de Diamante se abrieron como platos.

Neherenia se llevó la mano a su corazón. No voy a permitir que se fuguen. Madre tiene razón. Tenemos que hacer las cosas bien.

Entonces, siéntase libre de hacerla como desee, pero no me voy a casar. Yo… Ahora, esta parte no iba a ser fácil. Esto significa que he decidido Diamante…ella lo miró. Quiero decir, que…volvió su mirada a Neherenia, que no hacemos buena pareja. No creo que este sea un acuerdo cordial. Ahí. Lo dijo.

Neherenia jadeó e hizo una seña a Diamante para que la atrapara antes de que se cayera hacia atrás.

Él obedientemente hizo lo que le pidió y miró a Serena. No lo entiendo. Hacemos una buena pareja.

No, no realmente. Ella echó un vistazo a la forma en que ayudaba a su madre a sentarse y le daba aire. Se mordió las ganas de insistir en que se casara con su madre y le dijo, la hago con Mamoru Chiba.

¿Mamoru Chiba? , repitió, sin habla.

¿El hijo del granjero? Preguntó Neherenia.

Sí. Mamoru Chiba. Ella tocaba distraídamente su chal, preguntándose si era un buen momento para irse. Desde luego ya no iba a ser popular entre estos dos. Les estoy agradecida a ambos por su amabilidad y espero que les vaya bien en la vida.

Mientras salía de la cocina, Neherenia gritó: ¡Diamante, detenla!

Serena puso los ojos en blanco mientras él obedecía. Salir de la trampa de un matrimonio con Diamante Black fue la mejor cosa que pudo hacer por sí misma. ¡Mamoru podría ser torpe, pero al menos podía pensar por sí mismo!

Diamante la alcanzó al llegar a la puerta principal. Estoy seguro de que podemos resolver las cosas. Tal vez podríamos encontrarnos mañana y continuar discutiendo esto.

No. Diamante, no hay nada que discutir.

Pero Madre trabajó muy duro preparando esta boda. Vas a decepcionarla. Su rostro enrojeció de ira. Tu madre es exactamente la razón por lo que esto no va a funcionar. Tú no me amas, ni yo te amo. Necesitas encontrar a una mujer que tú quieras en lugar de dejar que tu madre la escoja por ti. Ahora, por favor, déjame irme a casa.

Parecía como si fuera a protestar, pero asintió con la cabeza. Muy bien. Abría la puerta justo en el momento en que Neherenia salía corriendo de la cocina.

Neherenia agarró el brazo de Serena, y con grandes lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, dijo: Ciertamente tú debes querer una vida mejor de lo que un granjero puede darte. Diamante viaja a muchos sitios. Él ya ha conseguido un buen ascenso en el trabajo.

MadrePeter comenzó.

No nos puedes hacer esto, Serena. La mujer se atragantó con un sollozo y se llevó un pañuelo a la boca. Sin embargo ¿cómo voy a encontrar a otra nuera que mis amigos aprueben?

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, aunque la mujer estaba demasiado ocupada llorando para darse cuenta. Mamá me necesita en casa. Entonces rápidamente se deslizó por la puerta antes de que Neherenia pudiera agarrarla de nuevo. ¡Gracias a Dios que ha terminado!

Mamoru silbó durante todo el camino a casa. ¡Serena realmente le iba a permitir que él la cortejara! Ella incluso le dio un beso. ¿Había algo en la vida mejor que esto?

Tan pronto como llegó a casa, pensó que debía hablar con su padre. Si él se iba a echar novia, necesitaba un sitio para llevarla. No había forma de llevarla a su casa. No con sus irritantes hermanos alrededor, causándole problemas o avergonzándolo.

Una vez que desensilló el caballo y lo puso en el establo para que pasara la noche, corrió a la cocina donde su madre y su hermana estaban lavando los platos. Llegas tarde, dijo su madre. Tengo un plato con las sobras en la mesa, si todavía tienes hambre.

Oh, bueno, comí en casa de Serena, respondió él.

Hotaru dejó de secar un plato. ¿Así que la noche ha ido bien entonces?

Seguro que sí. ¡La estoy cortejando ahora! Su pecho se hincho de orgullo. Imagina... alguien como él cortejando a alguien como Serena.

Bueno, dijo Hotaru. Pienso que será una cuñada divertida.

Su madre se quejó. Nadie se está casando todavía. No se precipiten.

¿Quién se está precipitando? Si está de acuerdo en dejar que la cortejen, entonces es un hecho.

Hotaru.

Teniendo en cuenta el tono de advertencia en la voz de su madre, Mamoru le preguntó: ¿Dónde está papá? Quiero hablar con él acerca de conseguir mi propia casa.

Está en el salón jugando a las cartas con tus hermanos.

¡Fantástico! Corrió por el pasillo y se detuvo tan pronto como llegó al umbral de la sala de entretenimiento, donde su papá, Taiki, y Seiya estudiaban sus cartas en silencio. Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Seiya levantó la mano y suspiró. Cómo eres de inoportuno, Mamoru. Ya ves que estamos en medio de un juego.

Pero esto es importante… ¿Papá?

Su padre levantó la vista y asintió con la cabeza. Está bien. Entra y coge una silla. Tenemos espacio para uno más.

Seiya se quejó en voz baja, pero se movió para hacer espacio a su hermano en la mesa de juego de cartas.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza. Prefiero hablar a solas.

Esa declaración obligo a Taiki y Seiya a apartar su interés de las cartas. ¿Papá? Preguntó Mamoru.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y tiró sus cartas. La apuesta es toda suya, les dijo a Taiki y Seiya.

Yupiiii, susurró Seiya a Taiki. ¿Que es lo que podremos hacer con tantos cacahuates?

Ignorando el comentario sarcástico, su padre camino con Mamoru afuera para poder tener algo de intimidad en el porche.

Una vez que se sentaron en las sillas, hablo Mamoru. Te acuerdas de Serena Tsukino, ¿no?

Sí. Es la única persona nueva que ha estado aquí.

¡Bueno, ella y yo estamos de cortejo!

Claro, grito Seiya, obviamente no creyéndole.

Sorprendido, Mamoru saltó de su silla y vio que la ventana del salón estaba abierta. ¡Oh, bien! Justo lo que necesitaba: más burlas de su hermano pequeño. ¿No podemos deshacernos de él?

Taiki, cierra la ventana, su papá gritó.

Mamoru esperó hasta que Taiki obedeciera antes de que él se volviera hacia su papá. Satisfecho, se sentó de nuevo y continuó: ¿Entonces, cuando podré tener la casa de la que estábamos hablando?

Supongo que en un mes una vez que la cosecha ha terminado.

¿Y yo le puedo pagar, un poco cada vez?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Eso estaría bien.

Mamoru se dio una palmada en la rodilla con emoción. ¡Fantástico!

Ahora, ¿cuando fue que empezaste a cortejar a la chica? ¿Esta noche?

Sí. Bueno, puedo ver que estas ansioso por casarte con ella, pero no puedes apresurarte con esto. El matrimonio es una decisión de toda la vida.

Lo sé. Y Serena era la correcta. ¡Él lo sabía!

Y no vas a declararte en seguida, hasta el próximo verano.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Tanto tiempo?

Es entonces cuando la siembra se ha realizado. Entonces podrás casarte después de la cosecha.

Pero eso es demasiado tiempo.

Sólo lo dices porque eres joven.

¿Qué edad tenías cuando te casaste con mamá?

Suspiró y sacó su pipa. Ese no es el punto.

Si mal no recuerdo, tenían dieciocho años.

Las personas se casaban jóvenes entonces. Encendió su pipa y empezó a fumar.

Eso no es cierto. Algunos de dieciocho años de edad se casan.

¿Pero tú solo la has conocido durante cuanto…? ¿Una semana?

Moviéndose en su silla, se encogió de hombros. Más o menos eso. Tal vez más.

Yo crecí con tu mama. Éramos amigos antes de que aprendiéramos a caminar. "Una sonrisa cruzó sobre su rostro y puso una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos que alertó a Mamoru que estaría una buena hora recordando. Todavía recuerdo cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba. Teníamos doce y…

Creo que Mamá me está llamando. Mamoru se levantó y se alisó la chaqueta. Gracias por la charla, no puedo esperar para empezar a trabajar en esa casa. Adiós. Entonces entró en la casa antes que su padre pudiera llamarlo de regreso.

Al pasar por la sala, Seiya se rió detrás de sus cartas. Se detuvo. Ya no aguanto más por irme de aquí.

Yo tampoco, dijo Seiya. Es difícil vivir con la forma en que hueles, por no hablar de lo fuerte que roncas. Tal vez ya por fin podré dormir bien por la noche.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué Mamá y Papá nunca tuvieron más hijos después de que tú nacieras? Es porque no querían cometer otro error.

Seiya abrió la boca. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamoru está siendo malo otra vez!

¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes decir insultos, pero no puedes recibirlos?

Soy capaz de aguantarlos muy bien. No quiero que se quede sin ideas, eso es todo.

Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Tienes algo que agregar, Taiki?

Taiki levantó la vista de sus cartas y sonrió. Gin. El bajo sus cartas y agarró los cacahuetes desde el centro de la mesa. Me voy a mi cuarto a leer.

No te hagas el gracioso, Taiki, respondió Seiya.

En realidad, agrego Mamoru. Eres demasiado serio.

Taiki se encogió de hombros y salió del salón.

Seiya levantó las cejas. ¿Crees que puedes vencer al Gin?

Mamoru soltó un bufido. Por supuesto que puedo.

Está bien. Pruébalo. Tomó las cartas para barajarlas.

Mamoru se sentó en el lugar donde Taiki había estado, preparado para la siguiente mano.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**Capítulo 13 **

Una semana más tarde, cuando Mamoru llegó a su casa, Serena le preguntó si quería dar un rápido paseo por el parque antes de la cena. El aire todavía no está tan frío, y me encanta el olor del clima de otoño, ¿A ti no?

Se puso de pie delante de su puerta y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Te das cuenta de la manera en que huelen las cosas? Dijo Mamoru.

Se ajustó el chal antes de salir de la casa. Bueno, sí. ¿Tú no?

No. No en realidad. Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y bajó la cabeza.

Ella pensó que él se tomó un momento para olerse. Um... Mamoru, ¿estás bien?

¿Qué? Levanto la cabeza y se enderezó de nuevo. Oh, sí. Estoy bien. Es algo que dijo Seiya. De todos modos, vamos a dar un paseo. "

Ella se rio mientras cerraba la puerta y se reunía con él bajando las escaleras del porche. Era tan extraño en algunos aspectos, y, sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de disfrutar eso de él. No pretendía ser algo que no era. Era sencillo y fácil de complacer. Después de tratar con Diamante y su madre, aprendió que ser simple y sencillo de complacer eran los rasgos ideales.

Dieron vuelta a la acera que conducía al parque, y le dijo ella: Me alegro de que pudieras tomarte la tarde para venir a verme.

Será más fácil venir a la ciudad durante el invierno. Hizo una pausa. A menos que nieve mucho. Espero que no caiga mucha nieve.

Yo tampoco lo espero.

Al llegar al parque, la miró a su manera. El mes que viene, mi familia me va a ayudar a construir una casa. Tú viste una que te gustaba. ¿Recuerdas el hogar de Arman?

Sí.

Va a ser así.

Ella sonrió. Ya lo habías dicho.

Oh, ¿Lo hice? Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Pero no importa. Me gusta escuchar hablar de…Ella se detuvo antes de decir nuestra casa. Su madre tenía razón. No tenía por qué apresurar las cosas o asumir que se le iba a declarar. Sin embargo, ella pensó que casi era un hecho consumado, y que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que intercambiaran los votos. Lo ideal sería que los votos se pudieran intercambiar con un pequeño grupo de gente y después ofrecer nada más que una cena informal. Después de Neherenia Black, ya no tenía ganas de nada elaborado nunca más. Aclarándose la garganta, dijo: Me gusta oírte hablar de tu hogar.

Va a estar cerca del agua, y habrá parcelas de tierra por todas partes. Bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es esa zona.

Sí. Ella escudriño las hojas coloridas de los árboles y pensó en tener un árbol de manzanas. Siempre había querido un manzano, así podría recoger las manzanas frescas en su propio patio. ¿Tienes algunos manzanos por allí?

No sé. Hay un par de árboles en la sección de tierra que voy a comprar.

Oh. Cuando yo era niña, esperaba hacer tarta de manzana fresca para mi marido.

¿Tarta? Bueno, si no hay manzanos por ahí, me aseguraré de plantar algunos ", dijo rápidamente.

Ella ocultó su sonrisa. Así que tenía razón. La petición formal podría ser muy pronto. Y ahora tenía que aprender a hacer tartas, tan bien como su madre las hacía.

Hotaru está ansiosa por verte, afirmó. Debería llevarte de nuevo una vez finalizadas las actividades. Me agrada Hotaru. Sería bueno volver a verla. ¿Le dirás que le mando un saludo? Él asintió con la cabeza. Serena apartó la mirada de Mamoru y se detuvo sobre sus pasos.

Deteniéndose, el se volvió y le preguntó: ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se llevó un sobresalto. Ya era mala suerte. En todo el tiempo que Diamante la estuvo cortejando, nunca, ni una sola vez se encontró con su madre en el parque, y ahora que el compromiso se había terminado, su primera salida la conduciría hacia Neherenia Black. Y Neherenia estaba con Beryl. Viendo a un confundido Mamoru, le dijo, Tal vez deberíamos volver. Creo que la cena podría estar lista antes de lo que yo pensaba.

Consiguió dar un pequeño giro antes de que Neherenia la llamara. ¿Serena, cariño? ¿Eres tú?

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. ¡La mujer sabía muy bien que era ella! Grandioso. Ahora estaba atrapada. Vamos a terminar con esto, le susurró a Mamoru antes de que se dirigiera por el camino para reunirse con Neherenia y Beryl.

¿Quiénes son?, le pregunto mientras aceleraba el paso para mantenerse con ella.

La mujer con el vestido verde es la madre de Diamante.

Aminoró el paso. ¿Su madre?

Las dos mujeres estaban aproximándose rápidamente, así que todo lo que ella podía hacer era ofrecer una sonrisa de disculpa.

Serena, Beryl comenzó, te ves bien esta tarde.

Sí, indudablemente, agregó Neherenia.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Serena obligó a sus pies a permanecer inmóviles. Gracias. Ustedes dos también se ven bien. Sabía que las presentaciones tenían que hacerse, por lo que señaló con la mano hacia Mamoru. Este es Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru, esta es Neherenia Black y su amiga, Beryl Brown.

Beryl le dio un saludo asintiendo con la cabeza bruscamente. ¿Cómo estás?

Mamoru cambio de un pie al otro. Um... estoy bien. Supongo. Sus cejas se levantaron. ¿Supones que estás bien? ¿No sabes si es de una manera u otra?

Bueno... Él se aclaró la garganta. Yo. Estoy bien.

Neherenia le lanzó una mirada a Beryl por la que Serena sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones para Mamoru. Con un suspiro, dijo: Mamoru está tomando un descanso de la cosecha. Hay mucho trabajo para los agricultores en esta época del año.

Sí, respondió Beryl. La agricultura es una necesidad que debe soportar la clase más baja.

Diamante obtuvo un ascenso en su trabajo, ya sabes, le dijo Neherenia a Beryl.

Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. ¿Lo obtuvo ahora?

Sí. Tiene su propia oficina y todo.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Ese chico sin duda viajará mucho.

Así es. Neherenia suspiró con satisfacción. Hace que una madre se sienta orgullosa de él.

Y orgullosa debes de estar, Neherenia.

Serena miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si había algo, otra persona que pasara o un animal que pudiera servir como una buena distracción... o como un medio de escape. En realidad prefería lo último.

Beryl se volvió hacia Mamoru. ¿Has pensado en conseguir un trabajo de verdad?

Ya estoy haciendo un trabajo de verdad, dijo él, empezando a sonrojarse.

Serena no pudo decidir si estaba enojado o avergonzado, pero no importaba. El trabajo que él hace es duro. Diamante va a las ocho y sale a las cinco, pero Mamoru trabaja de sol a sol. No tendrá mucho tiempo para una esposa entonces, comentó Neherenia, dándole a Serena una afilada mirada.

Y por una paga mínima, agregó Beryl.

¿De verdad crees que puedes mantener a una esposa y los hijos que puedan tener? , preguntó Neherenia a Mamoru.

Serena sólo podía mirar a la mujer con horror. ¡Ni por un minuto podía haber pensado que la madre de Diamante pudiera ser tan grosera!

Mamoru parecía sorprendido por la pregunta antes de que se aclarara la garganta. Mi padre tiene una granja y ha hecho un buen trabajo criándonos a mí y a mis cuatro hermanos.

Beryl lo miró de arriba abajo con una evidente desaprobación. Por lo menos tu ropa no está agujereada.

Serena luchaba por decir algo, pero su mente quedó completamente en blanco.

¿Por qué tendríamos que tener agujeros en la ropa? Preguntó Mamoru, mientras se cambiaba de nuevo de un pie al otro.

Beryl parecía como si su pregunta la sorprendiera. ¿Las esposas de los agricultores no se pasan el tiempo poniendo parches en los pantalones a sus hijos?

No.

Bueno, ¿qué es lo que hacen? Preguntó Neherenia.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una ardilla se lanzó rápidamente en su camino. El estaba otra vez, en ese momento cambiándose de un pie al otro pie, cuando se tropezó con la ardilla y cayó hacia adelante.

Beryl abrió la boca y dio un paso atrás justo a tiempo para que la asustada ardilla saltara sobre Neherenia, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero en un charco. La ardilla rebotó en el sombrero de Neherenia y corrió hasta el árbol más cercano.

Serena se puso la mano sobre la boca para ahogar sus risitas.

¡Oh! ¿Está usted bien? Preguntó Mamoru, llegando a ayudar a Neherenia.

¡No me toques! Gritó ella y le dio una palmada en la mano.

Beryl le ofreció la mano, que la mujer aceptó, y la ayudó a limpiarse las hojas de la falda mojada. Deberías de cambiarte otra vez.

Con la cara enrojecida, Neherenia asintió con la cabeza. Sí. Debería. Se acomodó su sombrero y se enderezó su chal. Levantando la barbilla, le dijo a Mamoru y Serena. Parece que tengo la necesidad de cambiarme de vestido. Buenos días a ambos.

Bueno, adelante, mi madre no se molesta en cambiarse cuando las ardillas saltan sobre de ella. Solo se ríe y juega en el campo con ellas, respondió Mamoru. Dice que es bueno para el alma llevarse bien con los animales.

Serena miró a Mamoru. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Beryl parpadeó. Ella no hace esa vil cosa.

Se encogió de hombros. Usted quería saber lo que las esposas de los agricultores hacían.

Neherenia resopló. No había necesidad de ser irrespetuoso. Le lanzo a Serena una expresiva mirada. Diamante siempre es cortes. Entonces siguió adelante cojeando por la acera con Beryl, quien hablaba con ella en voz baja.

Mamoru suspiró. Probablemente no fui tan caballeroso como debería haber sido.

Serena se echó a reír. ¿Estás bromeando? Eso fue genial. Luego, rápidamente se puso seria. Tu madre no permite animales dentro de la casa, ¿verdad?

Eso depende a lo que tú llamas animales. Algunos días, ella dice que mis hermanos no son mejores que una manada de animales salvajes.

Ella sonrió. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar lo que había dentro de ti?

¿Lo que había dentro de mí?

Que tenías tal ingenio.

Una lenta sonrisa cruzó sobre su rostro. Hay mucho que no sabes de mí.

Espero con ansia poder averiguarlo, respondió ella con timidez.

¿Te importa si te tomo el brazo?

No.

Suavemente la tomó por el codo y continuaron su paseo.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**Capítulo 14**

La madre de Serena puso los ojos en blanco cuando Serena levantó su nuevo velo para examinarlo. Sólo han estado cortejando durante un mes. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en boda.

Serena puso el velo en su regazo. Él se va a declarar. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Y el "cuando" no va a ocurrir pronto en cualquier momento.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Serena volvió su atención a pasar el hilo de color rosa a través de la aguja.

Su madre cruzó la sala y movió las cortinas. He notado que has puesto rosas en color rojo y rosa.

Por supuesto. Le pregunté qué pensaba de estos colores, y me dijo que estaban bien.

No le dijiste lo que estabas haciendo con los colores, ¿verdad? Se puso una mano en la cadera y estudió a su hija con una mirada de desaprobación.

No. Yo sólo dije que me gustaban los colores juntos, eso es todo.

Hmm... Su madre no parecía muy convencida.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ató el hilo y se dispuso a añadir más a la rosa que ella acababa de comenzar en su velo.

El pobre chico no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Se quedó sin aliento. ¿Por qué el casarse conmigo seria una carga para él?

Yo no he dicho que serias una carga. Me siento mal porque no tiene una posibilidad. ¿Por qué querría el tener una oportunidad para evitar casarse conmigo?

Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ella se rió bajo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Espero que le estés haciéndole creer que es él quien dirige esta relación.

Tú sabes que lo hago. Aprendí al observarte. Papá pensaba que él tomaba las decisiones importantes que había.

Él tomaba las decisiones importantes.

Decidir qué cenar no es una gran decisión, dijo Serena.

Seguro que lo era. Había una gran diferencia en cuanto al tiempo que pasaba cada día en la cocina.

Serena se rió. Si tú lo dices.

Antes de que su madre pudiera protestar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella miro por la ventana. No vamos a continuar esta conversación, señorita.

¿Quién es?

Mina.

¡Qué bueno! Quiero hablar con ella sobre poner las rosas rojas de nuevo en su vestido de dama de honor.

Su madre refunfuño, pero abrió la puerta principal. Adelante, Mina. La novia esta justo ahí.

¿La novia? Mina entró en la sala y miró a Serena. ¿Ya se te declaró Mamoru?

No, dijo su madre. Pero de seguro lo hará si Serena consigue salirse con la suya.

Ésta plantando manzanos para mí, dijo Serena a Mina.

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron como platos. ¿De verdad?

La madre de Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tiene eso de importancia? Nada. Es agradable tener manzanas frescas, eso es todo, respondió Serena rápidamente.

Dando un suspiro, su madre dijo: Supongo que la ignorancia, en este caso, es una bendición. Voy a estar en la cocina.

Me reuniré contigo pronto, prometió Serena. Miró a su amiga. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

Supongo que puedo. Mina se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el gancho de la puerta. ¿Así que, realmente te vas a casar con Mamoru?

Eso es seguro. Él es mucho mejor que Diamante, y la mejor parte es que la madre de Mamoru no lo controla como Neherenia.

¿Así que él no es torpe todo el tiempo? Ella se sentó al otro lado de Serena y juntó las manos sobre su regazo.

Él es torpe cuando está nervioso. De lo contrario, se maneja bastante bien.

¿Está nervioso a tu alrededor?

Sólo cuando voy a darle un beso.

Se quedó sin aliento. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que podías ser tan atrevida!

Serena se rió. ¿Qué? Si hubiera esperado a que él diera el primer paso, nunca hubiera pasado. Y que maravillosos habían sido sus besos. Supuso que era impropio de una dama incitar a besar, pero la recompensa valió la pena y desde luego, no parecía importarle. Nunca había sentido el deseo de besar a Diamante como el de besar a Mamoru.

Nunca sonreíste mucho cuando estabas con Diamante, por lo que, obviamente, es mejor.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Entonces ya no detestas a Mamoru?

Nunca lo he odiado, sostuvo Mina. Solo me preguntaba cómo era posible que estuviera cerca de una mujer sin terminar lastimada. Además, pensé que amabas a Diamante y no me parecía correcto que te entretuvieras con Mamoru, mientras estabas comprometida. Pero entonces me di cuenta de cómo eran realmente las cosas entre Diamante y tú... Ella se encogió de hombros. Bueno, qué sentido tiene luchar contra el destino, ¿Cierto?

Cierto.

Y como las cosas se ven prometedoras entre tú y Mamoru, voy a quitar las rosas blancas sobre mi vestido y reemplazarlos con los rojas.

Gracias.

Mina se echó a reír. ¿Sabes?, Neherenia está muy decepcionada. Ha estado postrada en cama.

Serena levantó la vista de su velo. ¿Está enferma?

De tristeza. Le arruinaste su día especial, ya sabes.

Forzando a poner a un lado la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, Serena volvió su atención a tirar del hilo a través del velo. Estoy segura de que ella encontrara a otra mujer para casarse con su hijo.

Lamentablemente, no deja que el tome esa decisión.

No fue su opción escogerme tampoco. Yo no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero ella fue quien me eligió.

Me pregunto qué tipo de mujer podría elegir si tuviera la opción.

¿Quién sabe? ¿Y a quién le importaba? Entonces ella miró a su amiga. No estarás pensando en…

¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Mina se estremeció. Vi por lo que pasaste, y no hay manera de que pudiera lidiar con eso. Pero estaba pensando en seguir tu consejo.

¿En serio? ¿Qué consejo es ése?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras jugueteaba con la falda. Poner un anuncio para buscar marido por correo.

Serena casi dejó caer el velo. ¿Un anuncio para solicitar marido?

¿Es realmente tan raro?

Bueno... Serena pensó en ello. Yo no recuerdo haber visto alguno de esos carteles, pero hace algún tiempo, escuché que una mujer en el oeste había puesto uno. En su mayoría, tienen hijos y necesitan un hombre para apoyo financiero y protección. Pero no veo por qué una mujer soltera no puede publicar uno. En realidad, no hay razón para que una mujer no pueda tomar el asunto por sus propias manos y publicar un anuncio. Después de todo, los hombres lo hacen todo el tiempo. Es justo que a una mujer se le conceda el mismo derecho. Terminó de bordar uno de los pétalos de la rosa antes de que ella volviera a mirar a Mina. ¿Aun no has publicado el anuncio todavía?

No, todavía no. Tenía la esperanza de que me pudieras ayudar. No sé qué escribir.

Ella sonrió. Estaré encantada de ayudarte.

Mina se relajo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Da miedo, pero también es emocionante.

Empezaremos a trabajar en ello una vez que termine esta rosa, prometió Serena.

Entonces tomo el ritmo de su trabajo. Sería una actividad muy interesante encontrar un esposo adecuado para Mina, y no podía esperar para ver qué tipo de hombres responderían a una mujer solicitando un marido. Esperaba que pudiera haber algunos buenos para elegir. Y, como beneficio adicional, iba a poder ver a su amiga más querida casarse también.

Mamoru apilaba otro ladrillo en la pared de tierra que terminaría el último lado de su nuevo hogar. ¿Estas mezclando la cantidad correcta de tierra y paja?, ¿no? Le preguntó a Seiya quien se estaba riendo a su lado.

Seiya se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. Por supuesto que sí. Cuanto antes me deshaga de ti, mejor.

Entonces, ¿por qué te sigues riendo? Seiya dio unas palmaditas en el ladrillo frente a él. ¿De verdad crees que te vas a casar con Serena?

Puso los ojos en blanco. Simplemente no estropees los ladrillos, ¿Está bien? Si lo haces y esta casa se convierte en un montón de barro, voy a regresar. Y me asegurare de dormir en tu habitación también. No quiero que te pierdas mis asquerosos ronquidos.

Se quedó sin aliento. ¡No lo harías!

Mientras mi casa se mantenga intacta, no tendré que hacerlo. Así que asegúrate de hacer un buen trabajo. Tu tranquilidad depende de ello.

Tú sí que sabes cómo jugar sucio.

Mamoru se encogió de hombros. Me lo agradecerás cuando esté viviendo aquí.

Su padre se acercó a ellos y sonrió. Este lugar está quedando muy bien. Terminaremos antes de Navidad.

Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Eso es exactamente lo que quería para Navidad. Y pensar que yo me preguntaba si Dios respondía a las oraciones.

Ja, ja, respondió Mamoru. Incluso si su hermano estaba siendo habitualmente molesto, a Mamoru no le importaba. Estaba construyendo esta casa para él y Serena. Era una lástima que no pudiera llevarla con él cuando se mudara. Pero tendría que esperar, justo como su padre le había sugerido.

¿Vas a ir a ver a Serena esta noche? Le preguntó su padre.

Ella me invitó a cenar, dijo Mamoru. Le dije que iba a tratar de hacerlo. No estaba seguro de hasta que tarde estaríamos trabajando.

Estamos haciendo un buen progreso. Ve a verla.

Seiya se frotó el estómago plano. ¡Eso significa más carne a la cacerola para mí! Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo. Todo lo que haces es comer, dijo Mamoru. Me sorprende que no regreses rodando a casa.

Bueno, Mamoru, tu también comías mucho cuando tenías su edad, su padre intervino con un destello de diversión en sus ojos. Tu pobre madre no puede tener suficiente comida en la mesa para tratar con todos ustedes chicos. Francamente, estoy deseando que llegue el día en que todos ustedes estén fuera de la casa.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza y miró a Mamoru. Y pensar que le dimos la mejor parte de nuestras vidas.

Mamoru dio unas palmaditas al hombro de Seiya. No te preocupes. Algún día tendrás que mudarte también. Miró a su padre. ¿Crees que esto ya es suficiente por hoy?

Claro que lo es. Mañana empezamos con el techo.

¡Fantástico! Mamoru no podía esperar para ver a Serena.

Seiya le pellizcó la nariz. Asegúrate de limpiarte antes de ir a verla.

Taiki salió de un lado de la casa. ¿Hay algo más que hacer hoy?

No, respondió Seiya. Nos estamos preparando para lanzar a Mamoru hacia la bañera para que no se avergüence delante de Serena.

La casa va a estar muy tranquila sin ti, Mamoru, dijo su padre.

Sí. Taiki comenzó. No sé qué es lo que Seiya va a hacer sin ti.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, Taiki empezó a cargar los materiales para llevarlos al granero de la nueva construcción, en la propiedad.

Seiya miró a Mamoru y a su padre. Entre nosotros, no sé qué mujer podría tratar de estar casada con Taiki. Es tan aburrido.

No bromees, Mamoru estuvo de acuerdo antes de alejarse llevándose sus asuntos para la noche.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**Capítulo 15**

Serena se puso un lazo en el cabello y revisó su reflejo. Mamoru tal vez no pudiera venir, pero tal vez sí. Le había dicho que estaría ocupado trabajando en su casa. Su casa. Le encantaba como sonaba eso. Muy bien. Para ser justos, el no había usado la palabra "su", pero se sobreentendía. Después de todo, él había plantado manzanos para ella. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella aprovechara esas manzanas para hornearlas.

Su madre casualmente pasaba por la habitación mientras Serena revisaba el broche de mariposa que Hotaru había hecho para ella. Miró a su madre y sonrió. ¿No es bonito este broche? Hotaru tiene un talento especial para este tipo de cosas.

Me sorprende que no mencionaras a Mamoru.

¿Por qué lo haría? Él no lo hizo.

Tal vez no, pero desde que comenzó a cortejarte, has estado hablando sin parar sobre él, dijo con un dejo de humor en su voz.

Yo no estoy tan mal.

Su madre levantó una ceja. ¿Ah, no?

Ella sonrió. No. Estoy hablando de Mina. Ella y yo trabajamos en ese anuncio. Está solicitando un marido, ya sabes.

Así me han dicho.

Bueno, eso lo demuestra. Puedo hablar de otras cosas además de Mamoru.

Excepto que cuando hablas con Mina sobre su búsqueda de un marido, sueles terminar la conversación preguntando si podría haber una doble boda. Pareces que piensas que puedes casarte antes de que se inicie la temporada de siembra, planeas que el hombre de Mina llegue sobre ese tiempo para que suceda la doble boda.

Ella suspiró. ¿Qué hay de malo en casarse antes de que él comience la siembra?

Me parece que la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación mencionaste casarte en junio.

Si lo hago, no podre usar el vestido que ya se hizo. Tiene mangas largas y gruesas. Las doblarás. ¿Así que me estás diciendo que ya no tengo que esperar hasta septiembre? , le preguntó emocionada.

Los ojos de su madre se abrieron como platos mientras daba una inhalación brusca. Me vas a matar de disgustos, sin dudarlo, murmuraba mientras se apresuraba hacia el pasillo.

¡Me lo tomaré como un sí! , gritó Serena.

La mujer se quejó, pero no se detuvo.

Sonriendo, Serena tomó su cepillo. Esperaba que Mamoru se presentara esta noche. Era difícil estar lejos de él. Este sentimiento de añorar a un hombre tanto como ella añoraba a Mamoru era nuevo para ella. Ni una sola vez tuvo el intenso anhelo por Diamante, que el que tenía por Mamoru. Suspiró y se cepillo el cabello. Fue la sensación más maravillosa de todo el mundo.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos de una hermosa boda en primavera. ¡Qué bueno! ¡Mamoru lo logró después de todo! Rápidamente puso su cepillo a un lado y se pellizcó las mejillas. Inspeccionó su reflejo y sonrió. Perfecta.

Salió corriendo de su habitación, casi tumbando a su madre mientras la anciana salía de la sala. Lo siento, mamá, rápidamente grito antes de abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Mamoru no estaba en el porche. Era Diamante. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que finalmente le preguntó: Diamante, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? De todas las personas que podrían estar tocando a su puerta, él era el último que ella esperaba.

Él se quitó el sombrero. ¿Puedo entrar?

Quería decir que no y cerrar la puerta, pero eso sería terriblemente grosero. Renuente, asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

Su madre se acercó a ellos, mirando inciertamente a Serena para ver como se sentía. Buenas noches, Diamante, lo saludo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable. ¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber? Estoy bien, señora. Gracias. Se volvió hacia Serena. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en la sala?

Serena miró a su madre quien dio un leve encogimiento de hombros. A pesar de que su pulso se elevó en un nervioso latido, ella dijo: Por supuesto.

Cuando entró en la sala, su madre le dijo: Voy a dejarlos a ustedes dos solos. Si me necesitas, solo grita.

Serena quería protestar e insistir en que la otra mujer se quedara con ella, pero esto era algo que ella tenía que tratar. Tomó una respiración profunda, reunió valor y lo siguió hacia el cuarto. Se sentó en una silla y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. ¿De qué deseas hablar?

Se sentó en la otra silla y jugaba con su sombrero entre las manos. Mi madre está angustiada.

Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de su significado. ¿Tu madre te ha enviado aquí?

No. No exactamente.

Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se aclaró la garganta y se movió en su asiento. No fue tan malo lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

¿Qué?

Pensé que sería bueno si decidimos casarnos después de todo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Bueno para quién?

Para todo el mundo.

Querrás decir, que sería bueno para ella. Entonces podría tener su día especial. Dando con el pie en el suelo, ella lo miró. Por eso no funcionó, Diamante. Siempre se trataba de ella. Ella te obligó a hacer esto, ¿no?

No. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí. No podía decidir si era cierto o no. El diría casi cualquier cosa por el bien de su madre. No necesitas calmarla. Lo que necesitas es carácter. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensa? Si quiere un día especial, déjala que se case ella.

Ten un buen corazón. Ella está pasando por un mal momento, y…

¿Tener un buen corazón? ¡Tengo un buen corazón! Todavía no intercambiábamos los votos. Tenía todo el derecho de desistir del compromiso. Francamente, necesitas ser un hombre y encontrar a la mujer con la que desees casarte en vez de dejar a tu madre tomar esa decisión por ti.

Serena.

Todavía no he terminado. Se puso de pie y paseó de arriba abajo. Es obvio que no éramos el uno para el otro. Afortunadamente, lo descubrimos antes de que dijéramos, 'Acepto'. Tú estarás de acuerdo conmigo en esto. Y, aún así, vas a dejar que un enfado de tu madre te obligue a tomar la peor decisión de tu vida. No te entiendo, Diamante.

Mirándola desconcertado, movió los labios pero no salió ningún sonido.

Ella se detuvo y señaló la puerta. Tal vez a la próxima mujer que encuentres no le importará estar en segundo plano con tu madre, pero no hay manera de que vaya a tomar ese papel. Me voy a casar con Mamoru. Esperó a que él dijera algo, pero parecía como si no pudiese pensar en nada. Decidió que esto le indicaba que habían terminado, con paso decidido fue hacia la puerta principal. Ya he tenido suficiente de esta tontería. Necesitas encontrar, ya sea a una mujer que haga lo que tu madre quiere o tener más carácter y decidir tu propio destino. Le abrió la puerta y alguien cayó al suelo. Se quedó sin aliento. ¿Sra. Black?

Neherenia rápidamente se puso de pie y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Exigió Serena.

Estás cometiendo un gran error, dijo la mujer. Diamante es un buen joven. Tiene un buen trabajo, una buena casa, y un bondadoso corazón. No puede haber mejor hombre que él. Serena volvió la cara hacia la cocina. Ahora era el momento de llamar a los refuerzos. ¡Mamá!

Su madre salió corriendo de la cocina y se detuvo cuando vio a Neherenia.

Hágala entrar en razón, declaró Serena. No me deja en paz. Incluso envió a Diamante aquí a convencerme para que me casara con él.

Sra. Black, su madre comenzó mientras se acercaba a la otra mujer, tal vez deberíamos sentarnos a discutir esto.

¿Discutir qué? , preguntó Neherenia. ¿Que tu hija está tirando su vida por la borda? Podría tener a mi hijo. No tiene que conformarse con alguien como Mamoru Chiba.

Creo que esa es su decisión.

Pero usted es su madre. Es su trabajo impedir que cometa un espantoso error.

¿Qué es un herboso error? , preguntó alguien.

Las tres mujeres volvieron su atención a Seiya, que deambulaba dentro de la casa.

Dije espantoso error, dijo Neherenia, encogiéndose de miedo mientras él se agachaba para recoger un pedazo de tierra amontonada en su bota y la arrojó fuera del porche. Esto significa un terrible error.

Hey, ¿qué sabe usted? Se aprende algo nuevo cada día. Limpiándose la mano en sus pantalones, miró por el pasillo y el salón. ¿Todos ustedes no se sientan, cuando la visitan?

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato antes de que Serena decidiera responder. Bueno, no están de visita. En realidad no.

Frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, se encogió de hombros. Está bien. Ustedes la gente del pueblo sí que son extraños si esta es la forma en que se reúnen. Pero yo estoy aquí para ver a Mamoru. Papá necesita su caballo, así que vine a cambiarle las herraduras. ¿Cambie lo que fuera para qué? , preguntó Neherenia.

Mamoru ya tiene el caballo con herraduras nuevas. Así que tengo que cambiarlas. Miró sobre el hombro de Serena y en la sala. ¿No está aquí? Él salió corriendo al pueblo tan pronto como se bañó.

El corazón a Serena le dio un vuelco. ¡Eso significaba que Mamoru tenía intención de verla esta noche!

¿Le está permitido a Mamoru estar aquí? , preguntó Seiya.

Por supuesto, que se le permite, dijo Serena al mismo tiempo en que Neherenia decía. No.

Seiya parpadeó sorprendido.

Serena miró a Neherenia. No me voy a casar con Diamante.

¿Así que es verdad? , preguntó Seiya. Cambiándose de un pie al otro, y otro pedazo de lodo seco cayó de su bota. Lo levantó y, lo tiró hacia fuera. ¿Mamoru no estaba inventando cuentos chinos?

Neherenia le lanzo una mirada de regaño a Seiya. Mamoru va arruinarle la vida a Serena. Si su madre fuera sensata, la pobre no sufriría con los de su clase.

La madre de Serena se puso rígida y se alisó la camisa. Yo le permití la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones... y para ser honesta, me gusta Mamoru.

¿En serio? , preguntó Seiya como si él no lo pudiera creer.

Pero Diamante se viste mejor que él, dijo Neherenia, haciendo caso omiso de Seiya.

Eso no podemos decirlo nosotras, respondió la madre de Serena.

Serena gimió. Diamante tampoco quiere casarse conmigo, Sra. Black. Ella miró a Diamante, que permanecía sentado en silencio en la sala. ¡Dile!

Palideció y negó con la cabeza.

Ella le dio un codazo a su madre. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Su madre asintió con la cabeza. Sra. Black, ninguna mujer quiere estar casado con la madre de su marido.

Neherenia se llevó la mano al corazón. Diamante, sí que están siendo ¡crueles conmigo!

Él obedientemente se levantó y fue a su lado.

En serio, el hombre necesitaba una buena patada en el trasero, pensó Serena con disgusto.

La madre de Serena suspiró y dijo amablemente: Ni Diamante ni Serena eran felices. Esto es mejor para todos.

Neherenia agarró el pañuelo que Diamante le tendía y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tenía mi corazón puesto en esta boda. Beryl estaba impresionada, y ella es difícil de complacer, usted sabe. Ahora todo se arruinó y soy el hazmerreír del pueblo.

Usted no es el hazmerreír del pueblo, la tranquilizó.

Tú no entiendes. Me pasé horas planeando cada pequeño detalle. Todo mi trabajo se ha ido, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para recuperarlo.

Seiya echó atrás la cabeza y se rió. Todos ustedes son para morirse de risa. ¿Quién habría pensado que Mamoru podría causar tantos problemas?

Mamoru llamó a la puerta y se asomó con cautela en la entrada. ¿Es un mal momento?

Seiya le hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara. Diablos, no. Las cosas precisamente se están poniendo buenas.

Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito. Dijo tapándose Neherenia los oídos. Hay damas presentes.

Diamante, viéndose incómodo, le dijo a su madre. Tal vez deberíamos irnos.

¡No! Ella se destapó los oídos y señaló a Mamoru. Esto es todo culpa tuya. Si tan sólo te hubieras quedado fuera del pueblo, todavía tendría mi boda. ¿Se escuchó a si misma? , preguntó la madre de Serena. Esta no es su boda. Usted no es la novia. Usted es la madre del novio. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor mientras ellos la miraban. Me refiero, por supuesto, que usted no es la madre del novio. La madre de Mamoru es la madre del novio. Uh... Es decir, si se casan. No quiere decir que la fecha se haya fijado todavía. Así que... bueno... usted es la madre de Diamante y Diamante ya no va a casarse, lo que hace que todo este asunto sea un inútil debate de todos modos. Ella gruñó y alzó las manos en el aire. Bueno, ya sabe lo que quiero decir.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Mama tiene razón. La madre de Mamoru es la madre del novio ahora.

¡Serena! , advirtió su madre.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Sólo estoy tratando de aclarar cualquier confusión.

No, no lo eres. Estás tratando de escabullirse de su boda delante de mí, y no lo tendrá.

Es tan bueno como lo ha hecho.

Seiya se aclaró la garganta. Sabes que Mamoru está aquí, ¿no?

Se detuvo y se volvió a Mamoru que levantó las cejas con interés. La cara de Serena se puso ardiendo. No era cosa buena que pareciera muy ansiosa frente a él.

Tengo una respuesta, gritó alguien.

La atención de todos se dirigió a la puerta, dándole a Serena un necesario respiro por tener la lengua tan larga.

Mina corrió por el pasillo lleno de gente y levantó una carta. ¡Creo que este es el indicado! Ella casi chocó con Seiya. ¡Oh! Rápidamente se acercó a Serena y se quedó mirando a su audiencia. ¿Qué está pasando?

No tiene importancia, dijo Serena, dispuesta a cambiar de tema. ¿Qué tienes ahí? Señaló a la carta en la mano de Mina. La mirada de Mina bajó hacia la hoja de papel. Alguien contestó mi anuncio.

¿Ya?

Lo sé. No esperaba tampoco una respuesta tan rápida, pero parece un buen candidato. Léelo y dime lo que piensas.

Serena tomó la carta.

Neherenia refunfuño. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir en este momento.

No, no tenemos, dijo Serena. Se terminó.

¿Qué sabes? Todavía eres una niña, dijo Neherenia. No sabes lo que es bueno para ti. Te vas a casar con Diamante.

Oh, no lo hará, dijo Mamoru. Se abrió paso entre el grupo y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Serena. Ella se casará conmigo.

¡Lo haré!, agregó Serena. Una rápida mirada a la expresión exasperada de su madre la hicieron decidir a cambiar su tono. Mirando hacia Mamoru, ella preguntó: ¿Lo haré?

Bueno, si quieres, respondió.

Ella contó hasta tres para no parecer demasiado ansiosa. Sí, acepto.

Él sonrió y le apretó los hombros. Ahí está, le dijo a Neherenia. Todo está arreglado.

No lo creo, murmuró Seiya, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo pudo lograr Mamoru?

Neherenia se volvió a Diamante. ¿No vas a detener esto?

Diamante suspiró. Serena tiene razón, Madre. No tiene la intención de estar con nosotros.

Sollozó en su pañuelo. Todo mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano. ¿Por qué no hacen sólo una fiesta de Navidad para sus amigos? , preguntó Mamoru. De esa manera, usted todavía podría tener su reunión.

Eso es una gran idea, Mamoru, dijo Diamante. Todavía le puede mostrar a Beryl las rosas blancas que hizo en las servilletas de tela.

Neherenia dejó de llorar y miró a Diamante. Eso podría funcionar.

Aliviada, respondió: Podría funcionar muy bien. Beryl estará verde de envidia.

Lo estará, ¿no es cierto? Ella sonrió. Supongo que esto podría funcionar, después de todo.

Y realmente será _tu _día.

Ella aplaudió. Debemos continuar nuestros planes. Y debemos enviar las invitaciones. ¡Diciembre se acerca rápidamente! Vamos, Diamante. Tenemos que preparar las cosas.

Cuando se fueron, Seiya cansado suspiró y le dijo a Mamoru: Justo cuando las cosas estaban bien, tenías que echarlo a perder. ¿No te podrías haber mordido la lengua por otros dos minutos?

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? , preguntó Mamoru.

Oh, papá me envió a por tu caballo. Quieres herraduras nuevas en él, ¿no es cierto?

Sí. Muy bien. Tómalo y vete.

Muy bien. Si esa mujer regresa, que me haga saber cómo le va. Seiya se quitó un pedazo de tierra que estaba pegado a la manga de su camisa. Su casa es terrible, Mamoru. No puedo quitármela de encima.

No ensucies esta casa. Mamoru cogió al pequeño y sucio zoquete y empujó a su hermano por la puerta. Vete a casa y toma un baño.

Sí, sí, sí. Una vez que Seiya se dirigió hasta los escalones del porche y Mamoru lanzó la suciedad en la papelera, Serena se relajó. Gracias a Dios, Neherenia Black no le causaría más problemas. Y ella tenía una propuesta de Mamoru.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y miró a su madre que articulaba con la boca, primavera.

Antes de la siembra, le respondió articulando con la boca.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco, pero no discutió. En cambio, dijo, Puesto que estamos aquí, vamos a comer. La cena se está enfriando.

Serena le hizo un guiño a Mina antes de que se volviera hacia Mamoru. Incluso hice una tarta de manzana. Espero que les guste.

Claro que sí, respondió Mamoru, volviendo a su lado. La tarta de manzana es el postre favorito para nosotros los Larsons.

Serena esperaba haber hecho un buen trabajo con la tarta. Por lo menos no se había quemado. Bueno, ella estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Echó un vistazo a la carta. Mina, tienes que decirnos sobre esto. ¿Es el primero que envió una respuesta?

Sí. Tiene veintidós años y nunca se ha casado. Había estado buscando una granja para venir hacia el oeste.

Aquí hay muchas tierras, dijo Mamoru. Llueve muy bien y hay abundante sol también. Lo único por lo que tendrá que preocuparse es por el viento. A veces puede ser implacable. En un año, mi papá perdió un poco de buen maíz por el daño del viento. Pero en todos los sitios hay cosas buenas y malas.

Pero si te gusta lo que haces parece que todo termina bien, agregó Serena.

Él le sonrió. Ninguna vez se dijeron palabras más ciertas.

Ruborizada, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Su madre los dirigió a la cocina. Bueno, vamos. Que la comida no va a venir a nosotros para que la comamos. Los otros obedecieron y la siguieron hasta la cocina.


	17. EPIOLOGO

**Epílogo **

_05 de abril 1869 _

Serena examinó su reflejo en el espejo. Su vestido de novia resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mina entró en la habitación. Aquí están tus flores.

Serena tomó las rosas rojas y las olió antes de que las colocara en la silla. Perfecto. Y hacen juego con las de tu vestido. Se ató una cinta rosa alrededor del cabello antes de ponerse el velo sobre su cabeza. Realmente es un día mágico, Mina. Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que tu marido por correo llegue.

Dentro de dos semanas, dijo su amiga, ajustándose la fina tela del velo sobre los hombros de Serena. No sé si estoy lista. Durante todo este tiempo te he visto a ti y a todos nuestros amigos que están preparándose para el matrimonio, y ahora que pronto va a ser mi turno, soy un manojo de nervios.

Sólo espera hasta que sea el día de tu boda. Se pone peor. No podía comer ni una cosa esta mañana.

Nadie puede decir que estás nerviosa.

Michiru entró en la pequeña habitación. Todo el mundo está listo. Mamoru tiene una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca he visto un novio más feliz.

Con sólo la mención de su nombre, las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron. Tampoco se podía imaginar que hubiera una novia más feliz, pero se guardó la idea para sí misma. En su lugar, levanto las rosas. Ya estoy lista.

Siguió a sus amigas por la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la iglesia donde los padrinos de boda esperaban. Mientras Seiya tomaba del brazo a Michiru, él miró a Serena y sacudió la cabeza. Todavía no puedo entender por qué alguien tan guapa como tú se casaría con mi hermano.

El amor es ciego, bromeó Michiru.

Creo que así.

Mina se volvió y le dio un rápido abrazo a Serena. Que tengas buena suerte.

Gracias, le susurró Serena.

Mina tomó el brazo de Taiki y caminó por el pasillo.

Dejó a Serena con su tío.

Tu mamá está orgullosa de ti, le dijo.

Creo que hizo un buen trabajo criándome.

Se rió entre dientes. Tienes mucho de tu padre dentro de ti. Siento mucho, que no pudiera estar aquí para ver este día.

Apaciguó el oleaje de dolor que amenazaba con arruinar su estado de ánimo.

Tal vez le des a Mamoru una hija. Entonces tal vez él la pueda entregar cuando le llegue el turno para casarse.

Tal vez.

La música del órgano cambió, lo que indicaba que era su turno para caminar por el pasillo. Ella se agarró del brazo y se estabilizó en sus pies. Lo último que quería hacer era tropezar con su vestido. Escuchó rumores de que Mamoru había derribado algunas velas antes, y sólo faltaba que ella añadiera más discordia.

Su tío dio un paso adelante, y ella se le unió. A pesar de que las mariposas que tenía en su estómago se hicieron más activas, ella caminó hasta el altar sin ningún contratiempo. Miró a Mamoru y le sonrió. Cuando su tío la entregó a él, su corazón latía de emoción. Ella conocía a Mamoru lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba aún más nervioso de lo que aparentaba, así que le apretó el brazo y le susurró tranquilizándolo. Esto terminará pronto.

Él tragó saliva, pero no contestó.

Centraron su atención en el predicador. Mamoru tartamudeó un poco mientras decía sus votos, y hasta ella se atascó un par de veces. Pero se las arreglaron para controlarse hasta el final.

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia, dijo el predicador.

Mamoru le levantó el velo. Eres una hermosa novia.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y le susurró: Eso es porque soy tu novia, Mamoru. Y luego se inclinó para besarlo.

_Fin _


End file.
